


Broken Bonds

by bornforwar_archivist



Category: Xena: Warrior Princess
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-31
Updated: 2006-12-31
Packaged: 2020-03-13 09:44:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 24,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18938386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bornforwar_archivist/pseuds/bornforwar_archivist
Summary: By Something RoyalXena's on a mission to make her name known throughout Greece and along the way discovers moralistic ideals might stop her in her tracks. This is the finalized edited (although not to perfection) and complete story.





	Broken Bonds

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Delenn, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Born For War](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Born_For_War), which closed in 2015. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in March 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Born For War collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bornforwar).
> 
> Disclaimer: Any characters appearing on Xena: Warrior Princess or Hercules: The Legendary Journey's are NOT my property. It is not the intention to infringe on any copyrights- 
> 
> Authoress' note: Although Ares is telling the story to Xena -I wrote the body as a normal story as to understand all the angles. 
> 
> Summary: Xena's on a mission to make her name known throughout Greece and along the way discovers moralistic ideals might stop her in her tracks. This is the finalized edited (although not to perfection) and complete story.

Great tanned arms warm and delightful, wrapped solidly around her form. The musk scent of his being sent the heart to fly and bask in its comfort. Deep brown orbs penetrated and a feeling of release came, wisking the surroundings away and causing focus on only him and that very moment.   
  
A satisfied harmony escaped from her lips as he embraced her and rolled over to her side, perspiration cooling heated skin. The fire in the hearth danced brilliantly off the mane of raven hair that lay across her shoulders and fell delicately about her face. The black silk sheets seemed to reflect the light around the two.   
  
In this moment a feeling of joy washed over her. She leaned her head down to rest on the muscular chest next to her. The reassuring music of his heart beat caused a smile to play on her lips. The euphoria seemed never-ending. Finally, no more games. Everything was at peace.   
  
"I love you Xena."   
  
Such sincerity in every word spoken. Xena's eyes closed in happiness. How wonderful it was to be with the one she had always loved. So many years of denying it. Running from it. Yes, the games were over and a new start was to begin.   
  
She looked up to him. So, handsome the features. Her slender fingers made their way to the side of his face and caressed the chisled jaw-line. His own black hair seemed so deep, like the night sky. How she stayed away for so long she didn't know. Why the truth of the feelings weren't spoken until just recently...she didn't know either.   
  
Lifting her face closer to him, her lips almost upon his-Xena spoke, "Ares, I love you too. So much that I don't know why it took us this long."   
  
His face weakened, reminiscent regret scrawled across it. Ares licked his lips as the words formed in his mind. What had kept them apart for so long...Xena felt him take in a deep breath before speaking.   
  
"You were ready to follow the right path before I was. I....well...you see, being who I was for so many eons, change was a word I could not discern or appreciate."   
  
Ares face saddened. Xena tried to reassure him to continue. Her eyes conveyed sympathy and compassion-more than any words could at this moment. The path they followed had been hard-yet, they finally found their way back to one another. Neither willing to let go.   
  
He looked down into her face and ran his hand through her ebony hair as he continued. "I know when it started to fall apart...........   
  
So, mighty Ares, amongst the flickering shadows and fire light, told Xena of the most painful time of his existence-losing the one being he had ever cared about-the only one he had ever loved- HER....   
  
******************************************************   
  
Xena sat with a smug look, propped high in her throne. Her legs, bare except for her tall warrior boots, rested upon the table before her and a large cup of mead was gripped firmly in her hand. The blue eyes were like ice, cold and removed.   
  
Her attire was beautiful, yet intimidating at the same time. Burgundy silk pulled tightly around her torso and small straps entwined with silver threading holding it up from her shoulders. On top of the material lay the most intricate breast plate. The silver metal swirled around her chest running down her abdomen with patterns of war etched ever so delicately throughout the inlay. The silk material reached down as a skirt in a strap like fashion. In the gaps, a see-thru material of the same color hung like feathers around her thighs. Xena's infamous chakram lay in her lap, one of her fingers absently stroking it.   
  
She raised her cup to her lips and drank deep of it. A shred of light pierced into her tent as a man with long dark hair and dressed in battle gear entered. Xena tilted her head as he slowly walked up to her.   
  
"What do you have to report Thallus?"   
  
The man stood quiet, his eyes fixated on Xena's legs atop the table. Upon noticing where his eyes lay- she lowered one of them and stretched out as if to taunt him only before kicking him in the groin. In much pain the young man fell to the ground writhing. This made the warrior princess smile as she leaned back into her throne.   
  
"Now, shall I ask again? What do you have to report?"   
  
Thallus painfully sat up on his knees and then used the table to regain his balance. Finally now standing he spoke, the intimidation still ringing throughout his voice.   
  
"My Princess, as far as our scouts know-the village of Tornul knows nothing of our impending attack."   
  
Xena shifted a little in her seat and ran her fingers over her lips. Her eyes stared off into nothing and then fell upon one of the many maps strewn out on the table before her.   
  
"Good, this should be easy then. Now, see here on the map-we're about a good day's travel from our target. I want all of you men ready to fight as soon as we get within close distance of it. A lot could have changed since the scouts have returned. They may know of us-we must be ready." Xena was now standing and refilling her cup with more mead.   
  
Thallus smiled and chuckled. "But Princess, they're only common villagers. Surely, we could defeat them with only a third of our men."   
  
Xena's eyes started to ice over as she put her cup down. Before the soldier knew what was happening she lunged over to him. Her hand mercilessly threw him down by the neck onto the table below. Xena leaned her face to his.   
  
"Now you listen here!! First off-it's not 'our' men-It's MY men. Secondly, don't you EVER question my judgement-EVER!! Lastly, you remember this.....I was once one of those 'common' villagers and just look at me now.."   
  
As the last few words spat from her mouth, she pulled his head up only to slam it back down voraciously onto the table before letting go. Thallus stayed in this pose and simply looked up at the fierce woman standing over him.   
  
Suddenly, Xena's eyes relaxed and seemed to warm with pleasure. "Get out Thallus-I have preparations to make."   
  
The soldier did as ordered and removed himself from her tent instantaneously.   
  
A smile crossed Xena's mouth. "So, did you like the show?"   
  
As the words passed, a bright shimmer of light and sparkles rained down leaving in their wake the handsome Olympian laying seductively in her throne.   
  
"Xena, that was.....won-der-ful.....I never tire of watching you work. That fierce animosity is so... arousing." Ares purred at her.   
  
The warrior pouted her lips as she stepped over to him. "Is that all you find stimulating?"   
  
Ares grinned naughtily as he pulled her on top of him. "Now you KNOW that I find everything about you ....stimulating."   
  
He leaned his face to her's and kissed her passionately as they both disappeared.   
  
As the new majestic surroundings slowly began to focus, there they stood in Ares' bed chamber. The only illumination came from the mighty fireplace and large candles placed around the room. Swords, axes, sheilds and other weapons hung from the walls. Pure silver bordered the perimeter of the room. The bed itself was enormous. Four beautiful etched wood posts lifted skyward and held the finest embroidered silk from each to match the alluring sheets.   
  
Xena had been here often. Her relationship with the Olympian had taken on a major part of both their existences. They fed off of each other, lusted for one another--needed the other. She was his prize and he was her's. Together they would conquer Greece and beyond. For now they conquered each other.   
  
Their lips burned as they dug into one another. Hands raced furiously along, urgently stripping off clothes and armor. Their natural and bare shapes bounced shadows off of the walls as he put her on the bed. Lips travelled as well as hands and together a harmonious rhythm and tune known only to them began to beat for what seemed a pleasurable eternity. They both relished in this. Their own battle of love and war. Filling the need they yearned for in so many ways. She was his Warrior Princess and he saw his destiny was with her. Everything was perfect. Time passed as the two engaged each other in conquest after conquest.   
  
Laying there in the after glow, he ran his hand through her black hair, grinning with satisfaction. Xena stared back at him curiosly and slowly she spoke.   
  
"What are you thinking right now?"   
  
Ares stared deep into her eyes and smiled with confidence and power. "I'm thinking how I adore you. Everything about you. The way you bring down those that would stand in your way. The manner in which your black as night hair flies on the wind like a storm moving in. I love that we're together-because together my dear, nothing can stop us."   
  
Xena smiled, a little unsure of if everything he had listed was what she had neccessarily wanted to hear. She loved power and victory, but was that all there was to her? She shook the thoughts from her mind. Ares lifted her chin as he leaned in for another passionate kiss, probing each other and feeling safe in the feel of the moment. Finally, after much time they pulled away.   
  
"I suppose it's about time I got you back to your tent. We wouldn't want your men to worry." He caressed her face as he spoke.   
  
"Well, I guess you're right-it's the middle of the night now isn't it?" Xena wasn't sure of the moon's cycle here in these surroundings.   
  
"My dear Xena, it's almost dawn." A laugh escaped his lips.   
  
Xena's eyes grew with shock. "You are joking! I have to get back right away. We're moving camp today."   
  
She threw the covers off of her and quickly dressed. As she did, Ares remained in the bed sitting, only the sheet covering him from the waist down. An amused look played upon his face.   
  
"Well, are you going to get dressed?" Xena asked impatiently.   
  
Ares raised his hand and snapped his fingers. Instantly, he was completely clothed and standing behind her, his arms wrapped tightly around her waist. He kissed the back of her neck and together they vanished as they had came.   
  
*****************************************************************   
  
The darkness of night still covered the land. Birds of prey could be heard from outside the campsite as well as shrill howls. The camp itself was quiet. Only random mumbles and foot steps made by the guards on duty and the gentle snickers of the war horses made the slightest of noises. The men's eyes kept focused on the perimeter of the land. They not only had to worry of other men attacking, they had to look out for wolves. The prized horses were trained for war and could not be easily replaced. So, the men stared out into the night, not noticing the brief bright light that lit up their commander's tent.   
  
As Xena and Ares stepped forth from the warm glow they were instantly swallowed in the depths of the dark of night. She felt his arms still tightly wrapped around her and leaned back into him.   
  
"Well, I suppose I only have a little time left to rest. If we want to make good distance toward Tornul-"   
  
Ares fondled a lock of her hair. "How are your reserves? Stocks? Other supplies?" He sensed a change in her expression.   
  
"We could use some more reserve food. I should have already had that completely stocked. I don't know why I didn't think of it sooner." Xena stepped away from his arms.   
  
A lone candle lit up at a flick of his fingers. With an understanding stare he gently held her hands and sat her down on the furs that covered her bed.   
  
"Xena, it was a simple mistake. You'll just use this experience to learn from it. Anyway, there's a very small village on your way to Tornul. It's mostly farmland-your men won't even break a sweat and you can stock up for the real battle."   
  
Her blue eyes lit up. "Can you show me where-exactly-this village is on the map?"   
  
Ares grinned wildly as the map that once sat on her table, now appeared in his hands. Carefully, he unfolded the document and put it across her lap. His finger skimmed the surface before finally stopping.   
  
"There. The village is called Frassos-easy pickings." His eyes looked to Xena and there he found a satisfied smile.   
  
"Why, we could be there by this afteroon. Perfect."   
  
He looked back at her and ran a finger down the side of her face. "Yes, perfect."   
  
With that, Ares vanished and with him the light of the candle burned out as well. Xena sat there in the dark for a short time before laying back into her bed. The smile remained on her face as she closed her eyes. The dawn would come soon.   
  
**************************************************************   
  
The earth began to warm and the songs of birds began to ring throughout the morning sky. The bustle of the men in the camp was quite loud as they prepared breakfast for themselves and the horses. Even they, the four legged members of this army, were beginning to neigh in response to feeding time.   
  
Xena rolled over in her bed and wearily opened her eyes. Slowly, she stood and threw on a deep green robe. She hadn't gotten the rest the men had and she stumbled over to her table and sat. Clutching her hand in a fist, she used it to support her head. Black lashes started to close over her blue eyes, but stopped and flew back upward as one of her men entered the tent.   
  
"My Princess, your breakfast is served." The soldier stood in place with the tray in hand waiting for acknowledgment.   
  
"Oh, yeah...just um, put it right here." Xena lazily pointed in front of her.   
  
The man nodded and did as ordered. Upon placing the tray down he spoke again. "Would there be anything else?"   
  
"Yes. Tell the men to start packing up the tents as soon as they're done eating. We have new plans. I'll explain in further detail as soon as they're ready to go. Now leave." Xena turned her attention to the food steaming under her as the man again nodded and left.   
  
Xena sat thoughtfully as she picked at her breakfast. Frassos would be an easy victory. Their supplies would be restocked and then her men would be ready to take on the city of Tornul. Frassos was less than an afternoon away from her main target. They would need to make sure that none of the villagers ran off to warn the next city. Her brows furrowed at this thought. It was getting harder everytime to take people down to ease her need for power. However, she had been working so long and hard at this-if Frassos turned out to just be another of those lands, scorched to suit her purposes-then that's what would happen. She had come too far to stop now. She was slowly conquering all of Greece. The name 'Xena' would not be forgotten.   
  
By the time these thoughts receeded, Xena looked down to realize that she had finished her breakfast. A yawn passed as she got up and got dressed. Her hands stretched over to her trunk. From it she pulled out the burguny silk warrior dress and put it on. Next, her hands reached for the silver breast-plate, which she slipped over the beautiful silk. Then from the trunk, she pulled out an elaborate velvet cape. It as well was burgundy. A silver-leaf pattern bordered the fine material. This was a gift from Ares and she always wore it when wielding her sword-and her greatest weapon-her chakram.   
  
Xena picked up the unique object and saw her reflection in it. This too had been a present from Ares. The night he pressed it to her hands, she felt a most wonderful humming sensation. She fondly kissed the weapon before hooking it to her side.   
  
As the warrior princess prepared her battle dress within the tent, her men took their lodgings down. Xena quickly finished getting ready and stepped out into the bright sunshine. There was a warm breeze drifting along. All seemed right. Today would be a quick and simple victory for her and the men that followed in her shadow.   
  
***************************************************************   
  
After a hard effort from her troops, the supplies and tents were packed. The men made their way to mount their horses as Xena herself walked her palomino mare, Argo out into the field and mounted as well. Her horse was a prized possession. The offspring of her prior warhorse, Farat and one of the majestic stallions from the Olympic line that was placed on the earth to roam. She had a strength that complimented her owner's even though she was only four summers old. Once Xena gained control of the reins she spoke out to her men.   
  
"Listen and listen well. Today should be rather easy for you. As you know, I only allow the best in my army. However, do not allow your egos or vanity to overcome your sensibilities. We must remember that Frassos is less than an afternoon's ride from Tornul. We can not afford prisoners to escape to warn them."   
  
One of the soldiers looked to Xena with a questioning gaze. "Do you want us to dispatch with all of them..even the children?"   
  
She looked over to the man, shaking her head. "No. We aren't common criminals. There is a cavern near the town-shown clearly on the map. The women, children and anyone else who doesn't fall at our swords will be taken there and guarded. Is that understood?"   
  
The men nodded in compliance, the anticipation of battle transposed on their faces. The gleam of conquest and power was all they needed to ready them for the fight ahead. Bugs started to fly about their horses heads making them fidget and all the more eager to be on their way. Xena eyed her men over once more before turning Argo in the direction of Frassos. With a light nudge she lead them on to the unsuspecting village.   
  
********************************************************   
  
From his lair in Olympus, Ares eyes stayed transfixed on her through the etheral portal before him. He never could resist watching her work. He sighed with delight, the thoughts of her in battle causing a smile. So content was he, with a jeweled goblet of ambrosia in one hand and the fingers of his other pressed luringly upon his lips.   
  
"Oh Xena, I knew it from the first time I saw you. Together we will conquer Greece...and from there-the world."   
  
He reclined in his throne, putting his legs over the arm of it as he gazed on. Time passed unnoticed. Hours went by as minutes and soon Xena was at the hilltop overlooking Frassos. This was the moment he had been waiting for. She was about to go into battle. The idea of it alone aroused his senses. Suddenly, breaking his voyeuristic isolation, there was a shatter of golden light.   
  
"Ares, do not even begin to tell me you once again forgot your prior obligations."   
  
Without moving from his throne, Ares turned his head to the source of the voice. "Zeus-was that meeting today?" He then turned his attention back to the mirror.   
  
Annoyed at his son, Zeus removed the portal with a wave of his hand. "Now you listen to me boy! You know we hold this meeting every month at the same time. You neglected showing up for the past two-this one you will not miss under any circumstances-EVEN IF it's for that precious mortal of yours."   
  
Ares stood and approached the white haired Olympian. "Xena is no ordinary mortal father."   
  
Zeus smoothed his majestically woven robes and then took ahold of Ares arm. "So she may be-no matter of that now- the others are waiting for us."   
  
In a glimmer of light-the two disappeared.   
  
*************************************************************   
  
The sweet smell of freshly cut hay lingered throughout the streets. A simplistic glee seemed to glow off of the working villagers who went about the business of bringing in carts filled with newly harvested vegetables and fruits. Children ran through the streets, two friendly town dogs following close behind in their game, when suddenly a small boy stopped.   
  
His large brown eyes stared over to the grand hill that reached above the town. Curiosity was clearly written on his face as he put a small finger to his mouth and looked around for the nearest adult. Upon wandering over to where a group of women stood informing each other of the latest gossip, the boy wiped his dirt covered hand on the grey shirt he wore nervously.   
  
"Look, look! Pretty lady." As the words exited his lips he pointed up toward the grand hill.   
  
The women smiled at the young child. One woman finally set her gaze to where he pointed. Her face grew pale and her body seemed to violently shudder. She gripped the arms of the others who stood near and screamed,   
  
"RUN!!!!!"   
  
She reached down, pulled the child into her arms and took off down the town street seeking refuge. Her screams of fear prompted others to look at what she ran from, only to see the mighty army lined upon the hill. A panic swept over the peaceful villagers. Most everyone tried to find some sort of shelter, while only a handful of men grabbed rakes, shovels and any other sort of tool available in an attempt to defend their home.   
  
Xena's black hair fell around her face. A smirk hung upon her lips in witnessing the happenings of the village below. The soldiers stood by, all silently waiting for the order to proceed.   
  
"Remember what I told you men- all survivors are to be taken to the caves. Use common sense when picking your fights. Now follow me-time to tell these simpletons what's expected from them. GO!"   
  
The order rang throughout the army. Pent up anticipation was finally cut loose as they sprung forth. The horses snorting and kicking dirt high into the air made for an almost majestic sight. Their leader's black mane of hair danced and the elaborate velvet cape took flight as she urged her mare onward. Xena's war cry echoed through the valley causing even more panic to sweep across simple town.   
  
As Xena closed in on the commoners standing by fearfully, she began to slow Argo up. Her hand raised up haulting her troops behind her. Blue eyes fixed on the villagers and a dominating smile came over her face. To rise the intimidation level she lowered a hand to her chakram.   
  
The men's faces were locked in a frightful stare. Many of them were old, while the others appeared to be just out of boyhood. It was easy to see that they knew who she was. Tales of Xena's conquests had been the hottest topic all throughout Greece. This was the woman who had sacked Corinth - one of the most powerful cities in the land and now-here she stood in their tiny and defenseless Frassos. For what, they weren't sure of.   
  
A plump elder man stepped forth from the group. His dress was of a commoner just as the rest. A long straggly white beard concealed his mouth. Grasping firmly onto the rake in his hand he began to speak- the words wavering,   
  
"We..we know who you are. Xena...Destroyer of Nations....Our people are simple farmers. We don't want a fight. What is it you want from us?"   
  
Xena smiled again. She nudged Argo to step closer to the man. Her eyes stared down at him for only a moment before looking over at a cart filled with vegetables. Xena lifted her chakram infront of her face. The sun's rays gleamed brilliantly off of it. The mighty warrior then cocked her head and threw it. The familiar whirring sound started to sing as it flew through the sky. Villagers ducked to the ground, not quite certain of where it's intended direction was. With a loud 'thump', it embedded into a pile of tomatoes, the juice gushing forth.   
  
The old man was shaken. Wearily he pushed himself off of the ground and stood. His faded grey eyes looked back to Xena who also stared back at him. She now would explain in further detail what she wanted.   
  
"Listen old man. I need supplies, food and whatever else I deem a valuable resource for my army. You and your people can either just step out of the way voluntarily----or---we can do this the hard way. So what is it going to be?"   
  
The man looked back to his people before returning his stare to the woman before him. "Just....we..we don't want a fight."   
  
"Good. Seems as though you have some smarts." Xena then turned to her men and shouted out an order that shocked the people, "ROUND THEM UP!"   
  
Xena's soldiers grinned as they went into action. Screams and cries began to rise forth as they chased after the villagers. Xena directed her mount to the cart to retrieve her weapon and then sat back surveying the sight when a figure in the distance caught her attention. She raised her hand to block out the glare of the sun and finally the image became somewhat clear. It was a man on horseback. Xena knew she couldn't afford anyone escaping and instantly nudged Argo into a furious pace. One of her men, Thallus-the same man whom she had put in place the previous day saw this and followed pursuit.   
  
Argo had grace, style and could run at speeds that surpassed any normal horse due to her Olympic pedigree. In a matter of only a short time she caught up to the other horse. With sheer presicion Xena lept from her mount and knocked the man off of his own. Together they landed painfully on the ground. His horse continued to race off while Argo remained by her owner. Xena grabbed ahold of the man by his shirt, pulling him up as she stood. As her eyes fixed on to him, her brows furrowed into what could only be described as shock. Before she could utter a word, Thallus now joined them.   
  
The inexperienced soldier jumped from his horse and looked to see the man's back turned to him-Xena's hands keeping him in place. Thallus began to draw his dagger. Realising what his intention was Xena quickly pulled one of her own. Everything went into slow motion. As the dagger left the soldier's hand Xena knocked her prisoner out of the way as she threw her's. With cat like reflexes she managed to catch Thallus' dagger in her other hand, only to also throw that one back at him as well. Both of the weapons landed on their mark and the soldier fell.   
  
Xena's eyes glared down at Thallus. Pity, confusion and perhaps even a little regret passed over her. She frowned and shook her head- more of an attempt to shake the sinking feeling rather than anything else. Xena turned her attention to her prisoner, reaching out a hand to help him up. He accepted the gesture and put his hand in hers. As he stood, the man's eyes reflected only sadness. Xena again regained a firm grasp on his arm as she led him over to Argo.   
  
The warrior pulled out a pair of shackles from her saddlebag and placed them on this man whose life she saved. Reaching back into the satchel, this time she pulled forth a rope which she tied to the bonds. Xena then looped the end of the rope to her saddle and mounted. She gently tapped Argo into a slow walk, following behind them, her prisoner of war.   
  
***************************************************************   
  
The cries echoed throughout the valley as Xena's army continued to round up the people like cattle. Children clung to their mothers dresses and simple farmers could do nothing but stare up at their oppressors with defeated eyes. While the majority of the soldiers continued to herd the people, a smaller group of the men worked toward pulling valuable resources from the town. They planned to burn the simple village to the ground as soon as all goods had been removed.   
  
Off in the distance, Xena was slowly making her way back to the site. She made no attempt to look back to the man trailing behind her. If he could have seen the look on her face though..Blank-totally expressionless. It was as if she were stone. He trudged along, keeping his eyes fixated on her back, studying it and the fine armor that adorned it.   
  
The man's face curled up into a weary gaze. He moved his eyes to the clothes that he wore. His blue shirt had been ripped during the scrimage and the brown pants he wore now bared his dirt covered knees. She had done this to him when she lunged on him, throwing him from his mount. He shook his head and placed his gaze back upon her.   
  
"So, this is how it's going to be?"   
  
Xena's jaw clenched as she heard the man begin to speak. She was feeling too much at the moment and didn't know how to justify anything to him. She continued them on their way as if not a word had been uttered. Her prisoner wasn't going to stand for it though and pulled back on the rope that served as his leash.   
  
"STOP, Xena-you're making a mistake!" His eyes pleaded with the back of her head for she wouldn't turn around. At this, he ran up and took ahold of Argo's reigns. The mare abruptly stopped and Xena's eyes widened in an expression that could not be defined.   
  
"Will you just listen to me!?" He asked.   
  
Xena looked down into his eyes. For a minute they sat there in silence. Even the noise from the ongoing attack had drowned out. "There's nothing I care to talk about right now....." Her voice simply trailed off.   
  
"What do you mean there's nothing to talk about? Xena--what are you doing? What have you been doing?! I heard the stories of you-and I ...."   
  
Xena didn't want to hear this. She looked down at the ground. "As I told you, there's nothing I care to talk about..Jareth." As his name was finally spoken for the first time, she showed a slight tinge of shame. Xena drew in a large breath as she nudged Argo on.   
  
Jareth on the other hand, although keeping up along side of Argo, couldn't stop staring. Disappointment was written all over his old weathered face, much darker in comparison to his graying hair. Again he shook his head and raised his hand thoughtfully to a scar that ran down the length of the right side of his face, from the top of his forehead down to his chin. Perhaps this is why she averts her stare, the memories. The scar was a reminder of days that had long since past-days that Xena knew all too well.   
  
Eventually, they made it back to the center of the action. By this time Xena's men had rounded everyone up and stood waiting for their leader's next command. The common people shook and also awaited to hear what this woman who had come to pillage their homes would say.   
  
Xena stopped Argo directly infront of the mass. Her blue eyes pierced through dark lashes taking in the sight. Before speaking out her next order she looked down briefly at Jareth. His eyes only held a sad, disapproving glare. She frowned and then sat tall in her saddle, her regular fierce gaze resurfacing as she spoke out.   
  
"You have done well today men. Have all the supplies been removed from the town?"   
  
A soldier answered her simply. "Yes, my Princess-everything is out of the way."   
  
Xena smiled. "Good. Then there's a simple matter to take care of-burn it!"   
  
Upon hearing the order, one of Xena's men-who already had lit a torch, walked over to one of the thatch topped shops, tossing it through a window. The people gasped and sobs began to ring out again as the structure was consumed-then the next shop went up-the next home-and so on. Soon the whole length of the village was raging with fire. Black billowing smoke began to swoop down over the valley. Soot and ashes danced on the breeze.   
  
Xena looked down at Jareth. His eyes were watering. She couldn't be sure if it was induced by compassion for the people or rather just the burn of smoke. At this point she didn't even want to know. She again spoke.   
  
"Remember, this people--I command respect!"   
  
Jareth smiled sarcastically, "No, you command fear-there's a big difference."   
  
Xena looked down upon him. She moved to strike his face with her boot, but stopped short as her eyes traced the scar that marred his features. She swallowed down vengeful words and simply smiled.   
  
"I'm not in the mood for any condescending speech you might have to offer." Xena's attention refocused on the people. "Men-I want these villagers moved to the caves now-and a group of you must stay to keep watch."   
  
The soldiers nodded in compliance and started to escort the commoners to the destination. Xena haulted them for a moment longer. "Just a minute----take him with you."   
  
With that she untied the rope from her saddle and threw the length of it to the nearest soldier. The man forcefully yanked on Jareth almost knocking the old man off balance and into the dirt. Xena stared on as he was led away-locking eyes with him. Again she frowned as his gaze exuded utter and complete disappointment and hurt-and once again- she averted her eyes onto something less emotion evoking. Xena sucked in her bottom lip as she tried to ease her mind, The past is just that-the past---what must be focused on is the future.....   
  
Broken Bonds Pt TWO   
  
  
  
The smoldering remains of Frassos rose up and drifted into a diffused spectrum as the ashes slowly cooled. Xena had stayed for what seemed an eternity staring at the site. Her eyes closed with what could only be construed as some sort of regret as her hand came up to her temple and began to attempt to soothe the confused notions that ran rampant in her mind.   
  
Argo began to shift her weight into a more comfortable position, a movement brought about from standing in one place for so long. Xena felt her seat tip slightly, thus snapping her from the relapsing thoughts that echoed throughout her head. She slowly began to gather the lengths of her reins back within her grasp and nudge the mare onward toward the cavern that sat behind the great hill overlooking the once peaceful farmland.   
  
Her eyes surveyed the ground as they made their way. The patches of uprooted earth were strewn about. In their wake were tiny ruts of dirt. Soot and ashes continued to dance on the breeze, fragments landing in her long raven tresses. Xena made no move to dislodge them.   
  
The plans of sacking Tornul had slightly changed. Xena's troops as well as the war horses needed a full night's rest before taking on such an endeavor. Thus, the majority of her troops had gone to make camp nearby while a handful stood guard over the men, women and children of Frassos.   
  
Xena's eyes caught sight of tents being raised. The slight breeze caused the fabric to billow gracefully outward. Standing on the perimeter of the semi-constructed campsite was a large silver pole embedded in the earth, standing upright. Slowly lapping in the gentle wind was her banner. Burgundy with silver trim, just as the cape she adorned.   
  
She was in a deep contemplative state and barely noticed as one of her men rode up along side of her. Xena turned her head as he began to address her, taking in the sight of the armor he wore himself. A vast improvement from the likes of which they used when she first set out on her conquest to possess Greece.   
  
"My Princess, the villagers are all settled within the cavern. Are we to leave some of our men here when we depart tomorrow?"   
  
Xena kept moving onward aboard her mare, the guard keeping up on his own mount. She shook her head, "No, of course not. Tornul is by all accounts a valuable city. Although they don't have a large defense regiment--it does have a king. With kings there are royal guards and even though their numbers are small they'll still put up a fight. We need all of our men."   
  
The man shifted in his seat. "I was under the impression that we could easily dispatch with this so called city without the bulk of the army."   
  
Xena smirked slightly. "Who told you that, Phantos? Thallus?"   
  
The guard nodded. "Yes, it was him infact-my Princess."   
  
With a slight pressure on the reins Xena brought Argo to a hault. Phantos did the same as his eyes looked questioningly toward his leader.   
  
"Listen, Thallus was new-he knew nothing of conquest. He tried to tell me the same line. Using all our forces- the attack -should- be easy, however, Tornul is a jewel mining city. With resources such as those their people will feel the need to do what ever necessary to protect their homes."   
  
Phantos brows furrowed. "Excuse me for asking this, but why is it you refer to Thallus in the past tense?"   
  
Xena looked him straight in the eye. "Because, I killed him." With that she nudged Argo forward again.   
  
Phantos heard the words and remained in place while digesting their meaning. Finally feeling satisfied that he had heard her correctly, he prompted his mount into a slow trot to catch up. Before he could utter a word Xena answered what was already on his mind.   
  
"He was taking matters into his own hands. I had told him before to remember his place and he failed to listen. Which reminds me- go find someone to retrieve the body and burry it."   
  
Phantos swallowed back the rest of the things that perplexed him. He simply wanted to please Xena at this point and not get her angry. "Yes, my Princess. But, what of these people?" He nodded his head toward the cave that they now stood before. The shapes of the commoners could be made out slightly. The rest of their view was obstructed by the guards who stood lined up in the mouth of the cave with their weapons drawn.   
  
Xena's eyes looked over each inch of the area, finally stopping at the top of the cavern. A plan began to come to play in her mind. She started to reach for her chakram, but haulted her movements as she heard a man call out her name while struggling against the guards.   
  
Everytime he leaned to get a clearer view of her the men would thrust him back down. Continuously, the man got up and attempted the same approach. "Xena! Xena! Are you proud of yourself!? Do you feel that power you so long for?!"   
  
Her eye lashes sank down over her eyes in an annoyed fashion. She looked about to her compatriot on her right and to the men who stood guard. Xena nudged Argo onward till she was at the very mouth of the cave. She looked back to Phantos and signaled him to assist her.   
  
"Bring that one out of the cave." She ordered.   
  
One of her guards maintained a sturdy hold of him and brought him forward. Xena dismounted and took hold of him herself. She leaned in close to his ear and whispered. "You just watch it, Jareth! Don't you DARE expect me to play favorites. As far as I'm concerned you're--"   
  
He pulled his head back and smiled sarcastically at her, finishing her sentence. "another faceless simpleton?"   
  
Xena's eyes bore into him. Phantos by this time had dismounted and was just a step away. As he moved closer she threw Jareth down at his feet.   
  
"Take him to one of the private tents, chain him up and make sure he's guarded at all times, Phantos."   
  
Her lieutenant nodded in compliance as he roughly picked the old man up and led him away.   
  
Xena exhaled deeply. Just concentrate on the matters at hand...ignore what just happened. I can't be expected to feel anything for something that was out of my control in the first place..   
  
She shook the thoughts from her being and began to focus on the other prisoners. Again, she looked above the cavern to see a collection of fractured rocks and portions of boulders looming over the mouth.   
  
"Men, take a few steps outward from the cave-keep your eyes on them though."   
  
The guards did as ordered and as soon as they were clear, Xena launched her chakram skyward. The force knocked loose a rock. She pouted a moment. Slowly a smiled crept over her face as the rest of the materials began to finally dislodge and fall into place. As each fell they created a wall of rock, keeping the people within trapped.   
  
"Alright, two of you stay and keep watch. You can rotate shifts. I need everyone to get at least a little rest before we head out tomorrow. This wall should keep the people stored away for now and it'll give us a headstart while they clear the rocks to get out. The rest of you can follow me back to camp and help the others prepare the site."   
  
Then men nodded in agreement as they followed where their leader directed.   
  
****************************************************************   
  
Within a short span of time, where once sat a barren field, now stood an impressive campsite. The late afternoon brought along with it a cooler atmosphere for the troops to sharpen their swords and polish their leathers. Laughter and the sound of sword play drifted through the area as the men tried to unwind. The megalomania induced by anticipation of tomorrow's task also made its presence.   
  
As all of this was being done Xena sat within her tent giving Phantos some final instructions in the matter of Tornul. She stood infront of the grand table, her lieutenant facing her from the other side. Her fingers traced patterns along the map they both peered at pointing out the strategy that would be used.   
  
"Now, see here. Tornul runs right along a moutain foundation on one side. Leaving it open for archer attack regardless of its city wall. While the archers stand here atop the mountain, the people will be too concerned in taking shelter to guard their walls properly."   
  
Phantos nodded in understandment. "Alright, sounds feasible."   
  
"Now, I want to flank them from all possible angles. I want one group of troops coming from the west, one from the east, and from the south. Thanks to the mountain--they're already blocked in from the north."   
  
"Which one will you be heading my Princess?" He looked to her for an answer.   
  
"I'll be leading the troops in from the south and I want you bringing in the men from the west, Phantos"   
  
"Who do you intend to lead the east?" Again, he moved his gaze to her for an answer.   
  
Xena's eyes glanced over to a loaf of bread that sat on the table. Tearing off a piece of it and placing it in her mouth, she answered. "Darphus can handle it. I think he's ready."   
  
"I agree with your assessment. He follows orders and doesn't question them."   
  
Xena smiled. "Good. You can go brief him on the strategy. Make sure he realizes that just because he's being trusted to handle this task it doesn't mean he's necessarily moving up in the ranks......yet. I don't need him to be overly confident to the point that he feels he can do no wrong."   
  
"Understood." Phantos bowed his head slightly.   
  
Xena moved to her throne and sat. "Alright, you may go."   
  
Again Phantos bowed. He waited for her to nod back and then departed to continue the briefing with Darphus and the troops.   
  
Finally alone, Xena reclined in her seat. The events from the scrimage replayed in her mind. She tried to shake them, she tried to push them, but they wouldn't go. Repeatedly she shifted in her seat. Thinking perhaps if she could find comfort, she'd also find peace of mind. This did not help either. A great restlessness crept over Xena.   
  
Suddenly, one of her guards rushed into her tent. Her eyes flickered. She got up and stood, cocking her head in the man's direction.   
  
"What is it?"   
  
The young soldier quickly bowed. "My Princess. The prisoner we brought in is causing some trouble."   
  
Xena's eyes opened wide. "What do you mean he's causing trouble, Coron? You shackled him didn't you?!"   
  
"Why, yes-we did. He still is shackled. That's not the problem."   
  
She walked up closer to the young man, an angry look upon her. "Then WHAT is the problem?!"   
  
The soldier backed a step away. "Well, he's verbally badgering the guards. He's shouting out comments that are....well.....making the men get riled up. I think they might be looking to punish him. One of the men went to go get a whip. I thought you should know."   
  
Xena's face turned dark and she looked enraged. Her anger wasn't directed at the messenger, rather at the men who sought to harm her prisoner. "You did the right thing Coron."   
  
At that remark Xena grabbed her chakram which sat on the table and pushed past Coron out of the tent. Upon doing so an argument as well as taunting could be heard stemming from a tent on the far end of the campsite. The last few rays of the sun offered enough light to see one of the men holding a whip in his hand and disappearing into the tent.   
  
Oh no, you don't, Xena thought to herself. She began to run toward the tent at a face pace. Every step she took, the voices became clearer.   
  
"You're pathetic!"   
  
"Pathetic huh?? How about this old man!"   
  
"I stand by my previous statement- pathetic!!"   
  
Xena could hear, but not see the goings on. A group of men stood outside the tent listening in on the argument and laughing as they heard the whip come down upon the old man's skin causing him to grunt in pain. Xena ran up and pushed them out of the way.   
  
"Get OUT of here. NOW!" She ordered them.   
  
Seeing them nod in compliance and walk away, Xena entered the tent. The large officer looked up at her, one arm raised and ready to bring down the whip once again. Seeing the rage on her face the man's frame weakened and slowly he lowered his arm.   
  
"My Prin-"   
  
"SHUT UP! Did I tell you that this was acceptable?! NO, I didn't. Now get OUT OF HERE before I use that whip on YOU myself!!!!"   
  
"But, he was---" The man stuttered.   
  
"I don't care what he was doing! You do NOT take matters into your own hands!! Now get OUT!"   
  
Xena seethed with anger and as the officer walked past her to exit the tent she grabbed his arm. A startled look crossed his face. She pulled the whip from his grasp and then proceeded to backhand him across the jaw. The officer raised his hand to the throbbing pain and ran out of the tent in an embarrassed fashion.   
  
Xena stared a moment longer at the opening of the tent before slowly turning to face Jareth. He was standing against the center support pole of the tent, his hands shackled behind him. His shirt was now torn where the lashings had connected with his chest.   
  
She walked toward him, noticing the old man slightly flinch as she neared. This caused her to pause a moment before taking another step forward. Why is this happening now? Why....   
  
"Come to gloat, Xena?" He asked through a tinge of pain.   
  
She remained silent and looked behind her. Seeing a small crate, she dragged it over toward the pole and sat down. Her eyes fixated on the boots she wore, pushing around the dirt floor with one. A long sigh escaped her lips as she finally looked up to him. Her eyes took in the sight of the scar that lined his weather worn face. She drew in another deep breath before speaking.   
  
"You don't understand what I'm trying to do, Jareth."   
  
He allowed an angst filled chuckle to escape. "Oh, that's right- I DON'T understand, Xena. You've turned into that of which you hated most."   
  
She closed her eyes a moment then opened them again to reveal a painful stare. "And just what, is that supposed to mean?"   
  
"As if you didn't know. Going around, burning innocent men, women, and children out of their homes. Taking everything they've ever held dear to them, all for your own means. By that token, you fit right in with the likes of Cortese."   
  
Xena shuddered at hearing the name of the man who had destroyed her home village. The man who had been the catalyst to breaking up her family.   
  
"You were there- you KNOW what he did. How can you possibly compare me to that!!!"   
  
"Oh come on Xena- surely you cannot be that wrapped up in yourself that you don't see the parallels. If your brother Lyceus could see you now, he would be ashamed."   
  
"How DARE you speak his name!!!" Xena lost control of her rage, and lunged at Jareth. She clenched his shirt in one hand and raised an arm to strike him, but once again her eyes fell to the scar that adorned his face. Her eyes began to sting. She let go and turned her back to him.   
  
Jareth's expression softened seeing Xena struggling with herself. He sighed and stared at the back of her head.   
  
"Xena, I just don't understand what happened to you. I always saw you as the daughter I never had. I wanted happiness and joy for you, not this lust for power."   
  
She turned around at this and returned to sit on the crate. Xena lowered her head into her hands. "You were the closest thing to a father I ever had, Jareth. Everything changed when Cortese came though."   
  
The old man's eyes took on an appearance of pleading. "What do you mean? How did the way I care for you change? I fought along side you. We all did, Xena. We did it because you inspired hope in us."   
  
She shifted slightly and shook her head. "No. All I did was lead the people I cared about to slaughter. Lyceus is dead! My mother, my OWN mother, won't speak to me and now..... there's you."   
  
"What do you mean---now there's me? Xena, you didn't force us to do anything. We thought we had a chance."   
  
Xena flared her nostrils as she breathed out. "Well, we were proven wrong in a big way. Just look at you. That scar serves as an eternal reminder of how I let you down."   
  
Jareth looked at her with compassion. "Xena, that wasn't your fault! I wasn't about to allow you to be run through by that barbarian. I did what I did because I cared."   
  
Xena ran a hand through her black hair and looked back up to him. "Cared...I put you in a dangerous situation. I should never had run after that scum. I should have known he was just trying to lure me away. If I had just stayed near Lyceus then maybe-"   
  
"XENA, you can't blame yourself for that. You didn't know."   
  
She shook her head. "It's one of the main lessons to fighting, Jareth. Watch your compatriot's back and make sure they're watching yours. By drawing me out of the fray-that left Lyceus without anyone to look over him. Why didn't you just stay with him-why did you follow me!?"   
  
He stood silent a moment. "Lyceus looked to be handling himself quite well. I knew what they were trying to do, I had to come after you. I got there just in time."   
  
"Yeah, just in time to be marred." Xena spat back.   
  
"I had to get you out of the way of his sword."   
  
"And in the process you fell face first into it! That scar is there because of me!! The people I grew up with either hate me or are dead!" Xena's head fell into her hands again.   
  
Jareth shook his head. "I don't like what you're doing Xena. Truth be told, I hate what you've become. And if I could- I WOULD stop you. But, no matter what, I'll never forget that little girl from Amphipolis."   
  
Xena raised her head. "I have come too far to stop Jareth. Once I've established my name as absolute ruler of Greece, there will be no more looting. Under my reign, no village will be scarred like Amphipolis."   
  
He looked at her with a sad glance. "And in the meantime, you commit atrocities that are the exact same as what you intend to irradicate?! Don't you see Xena, you can't bring peace through destruction."   
  
"Sometimes you have to destroy the old to start anew, Jareth. I have witnessed and done many things in these past years. Things that I'm not too proud of, but FINALLY, I'm so close to my goal I can taste it. So close that-"   
  
He cut her off abrubtly and with a disapproving tone. "So close that nothing, including myself is going to stop you."   
  
Xena sucked in her bottom lip and looked away. "Not even you..."   
  
Jareth lowered his head and stood silent. Xena also remained quiet before standing. She looked briefly over at him once more and left.   
  
****************************************************************   
  
Time had past and the moon was high in the sky. The horses had been tied up and received their nourishment as did their care-takers. All seemed peacefully quiet.   
  
Xena sat within her private tent. A plate of unfinished food sat wastingly on the edge of the main table as she used the closer end as a leg rest. Again, emotions were running rampant and she eased herself further into the throne trying to relax. She quietly breathed in and out in an attempt to push every memory that hurt her to the far reaches of her mind. She felt empty.   
  
"Ares, I need you." The words came forth just over a whisper.   
  
Within a matter of moments a dazzling glimmer of light came into view. He stepped forth from the aether and upon placing his eyes upon her, he smiled.   
  
"I'm here."   
  
Xena's expression turned into that of joy in seeing him standing there. A masculine scent of power seemed to pour over her senses. She stood and walked over to him. His arms opened to receive her and once in his grasp he fondled a lock of her black hair within his hand.   
  
"I missed seeing you in action today. There was an meeting on Olympus that I was obligated to sit in on. How did it go?"   
  
On hearing the incidents of today brought up Xena removed herself from his hold and walked over the to table, leaning a leg up in a half seated position. She sat quietly for a moment. Her eyes looked down to the floor as she chose the words using simplicity as key. She had no longing to speak of the feelings she was experiencing. She didn't want to be seen as weak.   
  
"Mission accomplished." Xena finally muttered out.   
  
Ares glanced over at the plate of food on the table, stepped toward her and picked up her hands in his own. He arched down to draw her stare up into his eyes, trying to read her. "You don't seem pleased and by the looks of it you don't seem hungry either."   
  
She stared deep into his brown orbs, pulling in their warmth. She felt as though she could drown in them to the point that she finally had to look away. Xena ran a hand up the length of her arm before resting it over her shoulder.   
  
Ares' brow furrowed. She seems so sad..why? He gently placed a finger beneath her chin and returned her gaze back upon him. "What is it?"   
  
Xena sighed and rolled her eyes up. "I don't know. Everything went as planned. No one escaped. Our resources are restocked. Only one soldier was lost." Her eyes closed preparing herself for the question that would follow.   
  
"You mean one of those commoners was able to best one of your men?"   
  
Xena looked back at him. "No..I..he was going to take matters into his own hands and this wasn't the first time he's shown signs of not simply following orders..."   
  
"Well, then- what's the problem?"   
  
She stood and turned to the table. In one hand she reached for a silver goblet and with the other a pitcher of wine. Xena poured herself a cup and just as quickly emptied it, quenching her pallet. Satisfied, she turned back around. Her expression had changed from one of sadness to one of need and expectation.   
  
"I don't want to think about problems right now."   
  
"What is it you want then, Xena?"   
  
She stepped up into his face, running her fingers along the curve of his shoulders. Ares took in a breath, feeling her own upon his chest. Her eyes looked up and she smiled.   
  
"You."   
  
Broken Bonds Pt 3   
  
  
  
Ares grinned with total elation at her answer. He leaned a hand to her face and gently ran it down the length of one side. Just as he was about to take her to the majestic bed chamber where they spent so many nights straining against one another in passionate embraces, she halted him. Her hand clasped his own and she gently kissed the soft skin of the palm.   
  
He looked at her and just by glancing at her now uplifted face, knew what she wanted. A smile crossed his face and he smoothly purred into her ear. "Let's take the night."   
  
Xena's eyebrows raised as she watched him lift and wave his hand. She looked around the tent trying to discern what he had done. Her eyes fell to a line of candles, their flames standing still. Her ears began to notice the absence of the gentle songs of crickets. Everything was still.   
  
Her mouth parted open as she tried to read him. "What did you do?"   
  
Ares began to run his hand through her hair as he looked deep into her questioning gaze. "Tonight, I stopped the world." Ares smiled, "Xena, you need your rest for the attack tomorrow. Tonight though.........tonight we need one another."   
  
"What about the rest of Olympus? Surely, they may object to this."   
  
Ares smirked at Xena and quietly laughed, "No, my dear. There is nothing to object about in this instance, for what is a night's span is only a fleeting moment to Olympus."   
  
"Just how do you see it then? Will tonight be fleeting for you as well?" Xena pouted at this. It wasn't a pout out of playfulness though. She looked back up to him.   
  
Ares leaned his face to her's and ran his lips across her own.   
  
Within this embrace of teasing the surroundings of her war tent began to fall while rising up around them a beautifully lined forest came into sight. The majestic trees stood in utter beauty and flowers of all varieties sprung forth blanketing the ground in sheer perfumed glory. While the rest of the world stood by in utter stand-still, this one forest did not. The moon illuminated the sight causing blue and deep emerald glimmers to emanate off of the entire area. Sounds also could be heard. The gentle shuffling of leaves as well as the calming flow of a nearby waterfall pouring down upon a clear water spring were the only noises that broke the silence.   
  
Xena stood speechless for a moment as her eyes surveyed where she now was. Her orbs held a wonderous gaze, feeling the warmth of the grass on her newly bare feet. Xena peered down to see that he also was standing barefoot amongst the flowers. Her eyes fluttered up then fell onto the masculine face which was transfixed on nothing but her.   
  
"Time is never fleeting with you, Xena. You immortalize every moment. Your conquests, your stamina, strength and yes-even your prowess are attributes that could never be glanced over. Together we will rule, Xena. You and I."   
  
Ares pulled her in closer and ran a gentle hand over her shoulder before tightening the grasp in a soothing massaging gesture. This caused the warrior princess to close her eyes a moment in comfort. He wanted her to rule with him, not only in one another's embrace, but the world. She was so close to becoming that imperial sovereign.   
  
Xena opened her eyes to look back into Ares'. "Yes, together." The words rolled off her tongue like the most intoxicating of wines.   
  
She licked her lips. Her hands ran up along the chisled torso that briefly flexed inward with as he took a sharp intake of breath at her exciting touch. She's unlike any mortal ever born into this world. Even now at her touch, she brings forth a reaction from me that no one, certainly no mortal could ever do. Yes, my chosen...no other could compare.   
  
Ares lowered the gaze he held to look her over, a deep hunger in those eyes. He moved a hand up from her shoulder, her neck, and into the thick black hair that fell from her head. No, other could ever compare...   
  
As this thought raced through his mind, Ares pulled her up to meet awaiting lips. Slowly at first, their mouths embraced before growing into a frenzy of want and need.   
  
He pulled away for a moment and stepped behind her. A pair of strong hands rose to her shoulders removing her sword, the chakram, unbuckling armor, the war dress, a slip. She turned as the last article of clothing fell and stood there now in the most natural of states. Deep brown eyes roamed across the incredibly beautiful woman that stood before him, taking in every last detail. Magnificent...   
  
Xena reached out her hands for Ares' waist, removing the silver inlayed belt and scabbard. It landed on the ground with a soft thump, falling across her own weapons. Her hands now made their way underneath the tunic, pulling it from broad shoulders. The moonlight spilled across his form casting the illumination over each muscular curve.   
  
She lowered her eyes and gasped with longing. Her hands ran over the smooth frame and rested a brief moment over the dark curly chest hair. Slowly, she traced down the trail before resting upon the buckle that fastened his leather pants, snapping them open and pulling them down.   
  
They both stood there naked under the moon. Neither made a move to satisfy their passion. No, instead they simply embraced in one another's arms for what seemed an endless amount of time. Xena's head rested upon Ares' chest, breathing in the musk scent. He lowered his head upon her own and ran a hand down the length of her ebony hair. Her body calls to me, screaming out with want for touch, but her heart seems to truly be what needs soothing...   
  
Finally, a finger ran across the warrior's jaw line and stopped underneath her chin, bringing her face to Ares' own. He kissed her then and the want surfaced. It was then they indulged in one another amongst the wild flowers and majestic trees. Hearts beat in union as well as each movement. It wasn't a lustful tune they played that night. It was sweeter and more gentle in nature. Compassion raced through each touch, a longing need to be closer to one another than they already were. Though neither spoke the word, that night they made love.   
  
Time past and now they remained entangled in one another's embrace, breathing in not only the scent of one another, but the essense of the flowers that encompassed their forms. Ares smiled and as he did so often, ran a hand through her black hair--it was something he couldn't resist. She deeply sighed and for a moment the sound wavered.   
  
"Xena, tell me what's on your mind. Isn't this what you wanted?"   
  
She rolled over on her side, trying desperately to dodge the questioning look she could feel bore into her. "It's nothing that should warrant your concern. Tonight was magnificent, and I thank you for it."   
  
He raised an eyebrow at this. Something was truly unsettling about the situation. The conquest of Tornul was important and her mind seemed cluttered with....some sort of...someTHING he didn't understand. He leaned over her shoulder and looked down at her face, noticing her eyes staring off into the distant reaches of the night. Ares' puckered his mouth a moment in thought before reclining back, using his arms to settle and prop up his head.   
  
Silence over took the scene except for the soft plucking noise Xena caused as she lazily pulled a flower from its stem. Ares looked over at her back and sighed. "Xena, I can't help you if I don't know what the problem is. Tomorrow is an important day, and with this attitude you'll be-"   
  
Xena pulled a petal from the flower and threw it as she cut him off. "I'll be fine. Don't you trust me?"   
  
This made Ares' eyebrows furrow again, "Of course I trust you. You've never faultered. I'm concerned about where your focus is though. You're distant and that my dear, is not the sort of mind-set a warrior goes into battle with."   
  
Xena rolled over and propped herself up on her elbows, eyeing him with a defensive glare, "I know what I'm doing. Frankly, I find you waste your words on me. I know the art of warfare. It's a part of me."   
  
Ares leaned up onto his own elbows and looked at her. "What is wrong with you, Xena? I'm not trying to fight you on this. I'm showing what you mortals call concern. I don't want there to be any problems tomorrow. Victory over Tornul is necessary if your conquest of Greece is to be successful."   
  
She looked away a moment before returning her glare to him. He could tell emotions were running rampant in her mind. It was disturbing to him and at the time he felt the reason was because of the problems they could cause in keeping her from defeating Tornul.   
  
Xena arched an eyebrow and reached for her shift which was strewn upon the ground. After slipping it over her head she looked back to him. "I told you, there's nothing to concern yourself about. We will win."   
  
Ares breathed in deeply and nodded his head, not so much in agreeing with her, rather than at discovering what he thought was part of the problem. She's used to doing whatever it takes to assure a win. It can't be the people of Frassos causing this--it was simply another village amongst so many others that now sit in ruin. No, its something else....In her tent she seemed to show-what is that word mortals use...oh yes, regret--when speaking of.. "This isn't about that soldier you dispatched today is it?"   
  
She swallowed hard and got up from the ground to finish getting dressed.   
  
Seeing this, Xena ignoring the question, Ares' mouth dropped slighty in confusion, "It is that--isn't it Xena?!" She didn't answer. "Well, is IT or NOT?"   
  
The warrior, who had at this time finished buckling her armor, jerked her head to look at him. Quietly, yet with force she simply answered. "No."   
  
Ares peered down a minute and quietly laughed to himself. He stood up and with nothing but a thought was dressed. "Fine, don't tell me then. Although, I think you're making a mistake."   
  
She hooked her chakram to her waist and looked back at him walking toward her. "The only mistake I'm making is delaying this battle any further. It's time to take me back, Ares."   
  
He reached out a hand and tenderly grasped her's. "Yes, it always comes back down to time doesn't it..."   
  
The same way they had left was the same way they returned. Slowly, the surroundings of Xena's war tent began to surface. Everything was still frozen for the flames sat atop the candles unwavering. Ares, who still clutched her hand in his own, began to lift it to his lips, but haulted. His eyes looked up into her's, still seeing that troubled storm behind them. He very slowly and gently brought his face to Xena's and kissed her lips before disappearing.   
  
Xena looked at the spot where he had just seconds ago stood as she brought her fingers to her lips, savoring the kiss. Her eyes were then drawn away by flickering shadows of candle light. Time was no longer standing still.   
  
****************************************************************   
  
Menacing dark beauty encompassed in solid rock and metal. This was an atmosphere of triumph and victory. Weapons forged by Hephaestus himself hung wall to wall. The swords and sheilds reflected flickering candle light and danced against every surface. Tapestries of every lengendary battle hung from the walls as well, serving to freeze those carnaged filled victories within their elaborate threading.   
  
A long passage led to a throne room. Here as well, ornate tools of destruction served as art. The grand throne itself was lined with jewels and silver in a majestic state of grace. Against one wall the candle light glimmered and ran across a most intimidating figure carved from ebony marble. The likeness was of the master of these premises, the great Halls of War---Ares.   
  
The aforementioned Olympian stood behind the mighty throne staring at the tapestry that hung infront of his transfixed gaze. It was of the Destroyer of Nations, the Warrior Princess, Xena. He ran a hand across his beard and smiled as a jeweled goblet materialized within his grasp. He brought the cup to his lips and haulted for a brief moment as he uttered three little words,   
  
"Victory is ours."   
  
Ares lifted the goblet and drank as he turned and walked to the front of the throne. He smirked while thoughts of the impending battle ran through his mind. The thought of his chosen moving one step closer to the ultimate goal felt like a surge of energy throughout his being. With a contented sigh, he sat lazily across his throne.   
  
No sooner than he assumed his relaxed composure, than a presence could be felt. At this feeling of company Ares arched an eyebrow in annoyance. He waited a moment, staring at where the energy seemed to stem from and upon seeing nothing he shook his head and groaned.   
  
"Uncle, what's the occassion?"   
  
As the last word exited Ares' mouth the room lit up in a bolt of green flame. Now standing in its wake was Hades. He stepped forth from the spot, his red plush robe dragging behind him. The candle light flickered across his brow and the crown he adorned as well. Looking on at his nephew, Hades smirked and slightly chuckled in mockery,   
  
"Is this a bad time nephew? Because truth be told, you look rather bored."   
  
Ares sat up and took another drink from his goblet. "No, I'm not bored..far from it."   
  
"Oh yes, that is right. Your warrior will ride into battle tomorrow, won't she... Well, it shall be a busy day for me then. Yes, your chosen has been cause for many over worked days, but I must say--when she sacked Corinth...I thought the line would never end.." He looked to Ares and smiled in a knowing fashion.   
  
"She is the best, uncle. In all my existence, I've never known anyone like her. Xena is like a force of nature." Ares eyes began to wander in pleasurable recollection.   
  
Hades took another step forward and cocked his head. Looking at his grinning nephew he shook it, "Excuse me for rattling you from your..thoughts...but, as it happens I'm here on a rather strange request."   
  
This comment intrigued Ares. He leaned forward and furrowed his brows as he stared down at his uncle, "Request? From who?"   
  
"Well, first off--let me inform you that normally, I wouldn't even bother in hearing this, yet for some reason this man's insistence and well..not to mention the fact that tonight was a rather slow night...I chose to listen."   
  
"WHO??" Ares was growing impatient.   
  
"Tsk, you must learn to control your temper, nephew. I'm getting to the matter, just relax."   
  
Ares rolled his eyes as he took another drink from the jeweled goblet. He was extremely curious as to just what it was that his uncle was taking his sweet time in revealing. When the last drop of ambrossia ran down Ares' throat he flashed a charming smile,   
  
"Relax?? I am relaxed, so now will you be so kind as to finish telling me what it is that brings you here?" Again, Ares grinned.   
  
At seeing this display, Hades chuckled. "Well, thank you for your attempt at pleasantries. Now, to the matter- Seems as though that young soldier your favorite killed today wants you to hear him out."   
  
Ares lowered an eyebrow and ran a finger underneath his bottom lip. "Is that so?"   
  
"Yes, it is indeed, nephew. Frankly, the little man has grown to be a nuisance just in this brief time. I was going to just ignore him, but as it was--asking to see you and being the victim of your chosen's hand, I felt you might actually care to listen."   
  
"Well, why not. Bring the mortal here." Ares sat tall in the throne awaiting the oncoming vistor.   
  
Lifting his hand to the side, Hades smirked as Thallus appeared in a bright light next to him. The man was notably shaken and the truth of it was written on his face. Eyes bulged open, mouth agape, the mortal looked from Olympian to Olympian before settling his sights upon Ares himself.   
  
"What is the cause of your incessant annoyance of my uncle? What is it you want of me? For you must know I do not seek to waste my time on mortal whims such as yours."   
  
Thallus gawked a moment before trying to assume a confident stature. "This isn't right! It was NOT my time to go!!!"   
  
Ares smiled with a powerful stance, "Now, now. Many a man has fallen prey to Xena. Who are you to question the matter."   
  
Standing there in the flickering shadows, Hades sighed. "As entertaining as this all is, I'll leave you two to talk. When he accepts the issue, I'll be back."   
  
With that, Hades vanished in another burst of green flame. Ares rolled his eyes before setting them back to the mortal standing before him.   
  
"I demand satisfaction! It isn't a secret that Xena has endeared herself to you, yet should that still stand in the wake of what she's done!?" The desperate look in Thallus' eyes caused the Olympian to assume an unamused frame.   
  
"My decisions are none of your affair little man and I strongly suggest you remember that! Xena is my chosen and retribution from you is something I would and will never allow. You say you don't believe it was your time....well then I suggest I show you something."   
  
Before Thallus could utter a word the surroundings of the Halls of War fell and in their place he found himself and Ares standing within a strange and portentous place. The floor was not visable, for a thick cold fog lay swirling about their legs. Illumination came from two sources, one being torches that hung around the circumference of the room. The second source of light came from millions of threads that glowed in elaborate brilliance. Standing in the room with them were three women who wore simple commoner dress, each in three different stages of superficial grace.   
  
The soldier again stood with his mouth agape and stuttered in confusion, "Wh-wh-where are we?"   
  
Ares looked to the man, "The Realm of Fates."   
  
The women remained silent as Ares stretched a hand forth prompting Thallus to step toward the threads. He stood in amazement as the women weaved and steadied the various tapestries of life. On they worked as though he weren't even there.   
  
The Olympian stepped toward the prodigious display as well, "Show him."   
  
At the request, the elder of the three women lifted a broken thread and placed it into the mortal's hands. It felt cold to the touch and began to turn to dust within the man's grasp. Seeing this life line disintegrate, he dropped it and stumbled back.   
  
"No..." He gasped.   
  
"What has come to be, is what stands to be." The three women spoke out in unison.   
  
Ares smirked. "See, I told you before. There's no use in wasting your eternity searching for some sort of revenge."   
  
The Olympian's eyes focused on the wafting ashes of the thread and in doing so he could see, although fuzzy, what brought about Thallus' end played out in his mind. The blurred image of Xena defending what looked to be an old man and in the process of doing so, bringing down her own soldier, caused Ares' eyebrows to furrow. She killed him to save a commoner!? Well, Xena did mention he wasn't following orders. Perhaps, she had plans..   
  
While he stared at the mortal with an unsympathetic, yet confused gaze, the youngest of the fates, the child spoke out. "When decisions are made, all is final. For it is uncertainty that is the prelude to what will be. Once a path is chosen all shall make itself clear."   
  
Ares turned his attention to the fates at this for it seemed this monologue was directed at him. "What is it you're trying to tell me child."   
  
"The mortal you favor most is at a crossroads. Two paths to be explored. One resulting in her demise." The young fate continued to weave.   
  
Thallus smiled at hearing the words 'her' and 'demise' spoken in the same breath. Ares stared at him with loathing before looking back to question what he was being told.   
  
"You speak in riddles! Tell me, what must be done to ensure she chooses the correct path----life??"   
  
The middle fate began to speak, her tone almost poetic in its rhythmic verse, "This mortal you seek to rule, is torn. She stands now with indecision. Tis another mortal man who wears the scar of war that will either bring about her victory or her end. To ensure one's survival the other must perish and the parallel is also true."   
  
The fate then turned her attention back to weaving as the child before her had done. Ares face was twisted in a confused onslaught of anger. "Nobody will stand in her way. I shall see to that!"   
  
At this, the eldest fate took up where the other had finished. "With all things in life, there are no easy answers and such is this. To tell her of this would bring her ruin. For you, Ares, to take it upon your own sword would bring the same. For her to endure another must bring about the man's end."   
  
Thallus' eyes widened as he stepped toward him. "You must send me to do it. The man they speak of I was killed for. I know it because as she left me there writhing in the field, he sat in the grass across from me. Then as I left my body she was the last thing I saw. Don't you see!? They've already entered each other's path."   
  
Ares fumed and stared enraged at the mortal. Cupping his hand, a bright blue orb appeared which he then threw at Thallus, sending the man crashing back against the wall and under the fog.   
  
"You expect me to trust you!? Not even a candle mark ago you were bent on vengeance against Xena and now you expect me to believe that you'd protect the very woman you despise?!"   
  
Thallus slowly reemerged from the thick fog, swirls of it falling from him. "It is my right. That man is the reason I'm here and so long as at least he falls, my contempt for Xena is swayed."   
  
Ares pondered a moment. He's right. That man is the reason for what is now. Thallus wouldn't dare go after Xena, for he will know that if he attempts such an endeavor, peril will await him.   
  
"You say you will do this and so you shall." Ares face turned into a menacing state, "But you will do well to remember this. If you make an attempt on Xena's life, you are forfeit. You complain of now and this is nothing compared to what you'll experience if you dare to try."   
  
Thallus shook and swallowed hard in fear, yet nodded denoting he understood. "The man shall fall."   
  
Ares turned to the fates. "This mortal who served within my legion-therefore is my keep-- is to be restored by my order."   
  
The three women nodded. Again in unison they spoke, "So it shall be."   
  
Upon the last word they clasped hands. Their eyes were intent at the fog which began to swirl in a frenzy, lifting to its surface the remnants of Thallus' life thread, piecing the ashes back into form and solidifying them. As it began to take shape it began to glow in a most eerie fashion. Spinning and twisting, it began to wrap around itself before finally falling as if in slow motion. Each fate stretched out a hand and the thread gently fell across their awaiting palms. It was then they began to weave it back into the tapestry of life.   
  
Thallus was encompassed by light as the life force reentered. The energy caused him to gasp, feeling his heart begin to beat within his chest once again. The light began to dissipate and he outstretched his hand, gently placing an index finger and thumb along the newly rebound thread. There too he felt a pulse and a warmth that caused a smile to play on his lips.   
  
Ares rolled his eyes again at this mortal. "You smile now and that is fine, for there is nothing for you to worry about as long as you do as told. Your mission is simple--dispatch the man whose safety ensured your end."   
  
Thallus nodded, "Yes, it will be done. My despise for the warrior princess is secondary."   
  
Ares reached an arm up and clutched the man around the neck, lifting him off the ground. Thallus writhed and grasped at the Olympian's gaunlets to attempt to ease the pressure only causing Ares to shake him.   
  
"Your despise for her is NON-EXISTENT from this moment on-do you understand me?!?! For if you try, I remind you that---"   
  
Thallus cried out, cutting him off, "I UNDERSTAND!"   
  
Ares eased at this, slowly lowering the soldier back to the floor, "Good. Now listen to my instructions. Keep a low profile. If Xena sees you before you can get within reach of this old man--"   
  
"Yes, I see your point. Perhaps while she is occupied with the battle of Tornul I shall seek him out."   
  
"You're not as stupid as you look. Yes, during the battle. Now it's time for you to go." At that, with a wave of Ares' hand, Thallus disappeared.   
  
Standing now in only the presence of the fates Ares turned his attention back to the newly rebound thread. Now he would be able to see the events clearly, the events that perplexed him so. Stepping forth, he placed a grip upon the thread and the images resurfaced. This time every moment was clear. Alright, Xena's knocked the man out of the way, reaches for her dagger, Thallus falls...looks across the ground, to the man.....   
  
As the clear image of the old man appeared, Ares let go of the thread and stared in shock at the fates. He spoke not a word, but his face told all. The three women looked back up to him and together spoke,   
  
"Paths were crossed long ago with these mortals. This is now why they hold so much power over one another. He shall either sway her from her path, or she from his, causing peril. Tis this bond that must be broken."   
  
  
  
Broken Bonds Pt Four   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Crickets chirped mercilessly throughout the campsite. They sang what seemingly was a mournful precursor to the upcoming day. The looting of the previous had left many a soldier passed out in a drunken stupor. Few remained alert, guarding the site as routine dictated. Their leader, the mighty warrioress, was sprawled out amongst furs within her own lodgings, replenishing her strength in anticipation of the dawn.   
  
Within the solitary tent on the outskirts of the site, the old prisoner stood achingly against the sturdy support pole. It served as a binding element in conjuction with the chains that secured tired arms from the back and around. He shifted weight from foot to foot, trying to relieve the pressure that shot up and down his back. Wearily, old greying eyes scanned over the slumbering guard who was doubled over an old crate which served as a table. Upon a plate that held remnants of left over sweet meats and bread sat the keys to freedom.   
  
Jareth stared for what seemed a never ending span of time before making a risky decision. Slowly, ever so slowly, he maneuvered himself about the pole until he was directly facing the crate. Caustiously, he extended a leg toward it causing teeth to clench in pain due to the stress this caused on his back. Leg fully extended, he arched his foot before bringing it down. It just barely made contact with the plate which fell silently to the dirt floor, but provided enough leverage to flip the contents upon it up and toward the old man. He closed his eyes, feeling old meat fly up into his face, but the man's features relaxed into a smile as he felt the keys land directly in his grasp behind him.   
  
The soldier grunted suddenly, causing Jareth to freeze. He stared fearfully at the large man and soon breathed in relief as the guard simply rolled his head into a different position and began to snore. Jareth took this as a cue to work as stealthly and quickly as possible. Old hands managed to move the key about and slide it into the lock. Feeling as well as hearing the lock click, Jareth pulled his hands free from the bonds.   
  
He rubbed his wrists as he made his way to the guard. He slowly pulled a dagger from the man's boot and once it was within his grasp, backed away for fear of alerting him. Jareth remembered how the campsite had been set-up and in which direction each side of the tent faced. Quietly, he walked to the end that faced freedom. It was here that he used the dagger to tear at the fabric and make his escape---unknown to the guards who stood watch outside the tent on the opposite end.   
  
****************************************************************   
  
Xena tossed and turned amongst the furs of her bed as the dawn grew nearer. Images of her past conquests, her family, her friends and the one being she felt love for churned within her mind. She remained in this state as a bright flash of light dazzlingly illuminated the surroundings   
  
Ares stepped forth from the dissipating glow. A look of worry was etched upon his face. He made not a sound and proceeded to sit upon the edge of Xena's bed, making sure not to disturb her. Ares extended a hand to tenderly run along her face and deeply sighed.   
  
He stood and looked down at Xena as she tossed again. This prompted another sullen gaze from Ares. He breathed out a sigh as the light of the aether began to glow about his form, only to dissipate once more as he heard the slightest whisper escape from Xena's lips.   
  
"Stay.."   
  
Ares' eyebrows furrowed. The warrior's eyes still remained closed. She continued to toss and turn. Somehow she could sense he was there even in this state. He smirked a moment. That was his chosen, never ceasing to amaze him. Ares took a seat next to the bed and watched on.   
  
Deeply penetrating brown eyes fell upon the black haired beauty. Ares had only planned to check in on her a moment when he came, yet seeing her in this distraught state, as well as the uncertainty of what the day's outcome would be, he couldn't leave.   
  
The notions and feelings this mortal woman inspired within his being perplexed him so. Still not aware of what it all meant, he was now faced with the prospect of losing her before answers could be found. Your conquests to glory leave me breathless. Your animosity leaves me speechless. Yet your beauty.....your beauty leaves me defenseless.   
  
Ares shook his head. These sort of thoughts were not productive within the angst fueled realm of war. No, war was something that could only suffer from such things, feelings..wants and needs that the heart seemed to beat for. War only needed the beat of the drum, the pounding instrumental of impending carnage. At least Ares tried to convince himself of this.   
  
Another deep sigh passed through his lips. He smiled briefly as it seemed his mere presence had eased Xena some, for she hadn't tossed restlessly since he had taken to her side. Now he felt edgy. The bitter words of the fates disturbed him into a weary state.   
  
Ares wanted to tell Xena of what was at stake, but knew that he couldn't or it would only ensure her end. So it would all come down to Thallus. He shook his head. Ares felt confident that the upstart could handle the task, but he also knew that anything could happen. He had transported the previously deceased soldier to the outskirts of Tornul. Looking in on the man from Olympus before coming to check on Xena, Ares saw him sharpening a sword by a small fire. Thallus wore a vengeful gaze as the contorting shadows of dancing flame shifted about his face.   
  
Ares smirked. Again, brown eyes fell back to the resting features of the warrior princess. This caused a confident expression to surface upon Ares' face. Her bond with Jareth may be broken, but Ares wouldn't allow the bond he himself shared with her to be severed and would make sure that would never happen. He was war and he wouldn't allow some old man to stand in the way of Xena's destiny with him.   
  
*****************************************************************   
  
The first shreds of light pierced through unsettling darkened clouds which swirled and rolled across the sky. The sun's rays trickled through the dense mass only to disappear as the next thick storm cloud passed. This caused eerie shadows to run along the ground, the camp and the war horses who indulged in their feed.   
  
Soldiers busily took on the daunting task of pulling down lodgings and packing rations, weapons and other goods. The only tent that remained untouched was Xena's. The fabric of it billowed against the wind, creating a draft within that caused the map on the table to curl at the edges.   
  
She reached for a pitcher of water and placed it upon one of the corners to settle the parchment and stifle its movement. After doing so her blue eyes returned their gaze to the two men who stood on the opposite side of the table.   
  
Both men presented an air of confidence. Each was suited in brilliantly etched silver armor and black leather. Under their arms, both also held silver helmets which were adorned with plumes of silken black horse hair.   
  
The taller of the two was Xena's second in command, Phantos. He lazily ran a hand through his ashen color hair, pushing it behind his ears as he briefly glanced over at Darphus who stood to his left.   
  
Whereas Phantos came off as what some would call 'classy', Darphus appeared down right intimidating. Old scars ran across his face. The man's shortly sheared head also was marked with them, causing small bald spots where hair would no longer grow. While the hair on his head was kept short, the ebony stubble on his face made for a rogue like fascade.   
  
Darphus ran a hand across the whiskers as he set his dark eyes on Xena. "My princess, did you get the rest you required?"   
  
Xena focused on him and nodded, "Yes. I'm more than ready for today's events. Why do you ask, Darphus? It really is none of your business."   
  
"Excuse me for my inquiry. I was simply concerned. The guards who stood watch over your tent last night had mentioned that you sounded restless from what they could hear."   
  
Xena clenched her jaw before relaxing into a patronizing smile, "Well, it's none of their business either. I don't recall 'sounding restless'. I feel rather well rested actually." Although, I can't figure out why, she thought.   
  
Phantos glanced back down to the map. "So, my princess- your finalized instructions?"   
  
In response to Phantos' questioning tone Xena set her mind back to business. "My orders stand as I deemed before. I want to split the army up into three main troops. Each of us will lead one. Phantos will be directing those coming in from the west, I from the south, and Darphus from the east. This will require the west bound troops to get a head start, as they will need to march past Tornul and double back to gain position."   
  
At this Phantos nodded in understandment. "Yes, my princess. I see exactly what you mean. When would you like for us to depart?"   
  
"As soon as I'm finished briefing you," Xena stated as she reached for the half empty glass of water that sat at the edge of the table. She took a sip of the liquid as Darphus began to venture a question of his own.   
  
"Did you also want the archers readied?"   
  
"Yes, they will follow suit with Phantos' troops. Only rather than doubling back with them, they will continue on till they can march around and behind the neigboring mountainside. It's there they will climb and take position to the north. I want them kept out of sight until they see me coming in from the south. I also want you Darphus, to keep the eastern troops unnoticed. They will serve as reinforcements once we've worn the opposition down. Bring them in ONLY when you see the signal-which will be a burning arrow shot toward your position. Do not become addled and think the actual attack is your signal." Xena traced along the map with a finger, dictating with this visual of exactly what she meant.   
  
Both men nodded. Darphus' eyes fell to the pitcher of water and an empty glass. He then looked up to Xena, "May I?"   
  
She gave her approval with a tip of her head. "Help yourself."   
  
As Darphus lifted the pitcher from it's position the wind regained control of the map and carried it off the table to the dirt ground below.   
  
"My princess, I apologize." Darphus clumsly reached for the map and returned it to the table, making sure to wipe of the granuals of dirt that rested upon it.   
  
This caused Xena to roll her eyes, "It's alright. Just do not allow something this inane to cause issue upon the battlefield and you will continue to keep your head." She took another sip from her glass and smirked as the water chased down her throat. Again she spoke, "This briefing is over. It's time for you to lead the first group into position Phantos. Remember to move quickly, yet with stealth. Now, the both of you-go."   
  
Phantos and Darphus bowed and exited.   
  
Xena looked around and sighed before gathering her weapons and exiting the tent. Her eyes caught site of a small group of her men whispering in exasperated tones. This caused her to lower a brow and take on a questioning gaze. They hadn't noticed her approach and continued on in their quieted conversation.   
  
"Well, I don't know why YOU don't just tell her!" One man stated.   
  
"Me?!!? Are you nuts?! It's not my fault that big oaf wasn't doing his job!" Another returned.   
  
A third man shook his head, "Well, we've known about this for over an hour now. She's going to find out regardless and isn't going to be happy knowing that we KNEW and didn't tell her. SO, one of us better and soon."   
  
Xena crossed her arms and pursed her lips, "Didn't tell me what?"   
  
The three men haulted their conversation before slowly turning their heads in her direction. One man swallowed hard in fear while a second simply looked to the ground. The third rolled his eyes, cleared his throat and cautiously stepped closer to her.   
  
"My princess...the ah..."   
  
"The what?" Xena stepped into his face, causing only more intimidation to surface.   
  
"Um, the ah..prisoner you brought in yesterday.."   
  
Xena cocked her head. She knew she was about to hear something that would only serve to anger her and through clenched teeth she drawled out, "Yesssss?"   
  
The young soldier shifted from foot to foot and scratched his head. "Well, uh..he's gone."   
  
The warrior's eyes grew wide in anger. She clutched the man by the shirt and pulled him into her face, "What do you mean he's GONE?!"   
  
Feeling as though he were in peril the soldier began to stutter even more significantly as the speed of which he spoke also increased. "Th-the guard, f-f-fell asleep and when he w-woke up, th-the man w-w-as g-gone."   
  
Xena's nostrils flared as she pushed the man to the ground. She looked to the other guards who stood watching the display and angrily questioned them. "Where is that good for nothing sack of dung, so-called soldier now?!?!"   
  
They remained silent and looked to their compatriot who now sat at their feet. The young man began to pick himself off the ground, pushing dust off him as well and answered her question trying desperately not to stutter, "When he saw t-that the man w-was gone, he took off rather than b-being punished."   
  
This news caused Xena to shake her head in frustration. "Well, men--carry on word through the troops that Tornul will most assuredly be ready for us now. We keep to the original plan regardless of this new development." Xena started to walk away before turning once more, sneering. She then stormed off toward the end of the deconstructed campsite where the horses awaited. Time was drawing near.   
  
************************************************************************************************************************************   
  
In the prodigious grandeur of Olympus, Ares walked along the marbled floor leading to the Den of Decision. Jewel bedecked pillars sparkled in serene majesty. A second meeting had been called upon by the other Olympians and once again he was obligated to uphold duty and present himself.   
  
Ares couldn't understand why it wasn't allowed to simply teleport oneself into the Den of Decision directly. For some reason this manner of travel wasn't permitted when meetings were called. These gatherings were seen as nothing more than an inconvenience to him, especially when he wanted to be in the comforts of his own lair to watch the mighty Warrior Princess rampage over another of Greece's cities.   
  
As he put foot infront of foot, Ares' mind washed over her. As far as he knew everything was working out perfectly. While looking in on Thallus' whereabouts before visiting his chosen, Ares hadn't seen part of the plan go astray. War's deep penetrating eyes had not noticed an implemental piece fall out of place. He hadn't seen and still did not know of Jareth's escape.   
  
Everything Ares knew about the situation was what he thought was still standing. Unable to check in on Xena, he remained in belief of these truths. So eager he was to look upon her though. Alas, the other Olympians would not permit another meeting in which he was not in attendance. So, Ares continued on toward the Den of Decision, unaware of changed circumstances.   
  
Just as he was about to pass through the jewel encrusted doorway where all were gathered, Athena stepped forth, blocking his path. She was shorter in stature, yet still emanated with a sense of power.   
  
Ares' sibling smirked, "So nice of you to finally join us, brother. I must say, you look rather perturbed. Ah yes, your heartless wench of a warrior goes into battle this day. Pity you'll miss her march to carnage."   
  
He fumed at this and forcefully shot back, "Well, if you'd ever SHUT UP, dear sister--I won't miss the battle itself."   
  
"Oooh, do I detect animosity? If it wasn't already clear that you have no heart, I'd almost be proned to believe that you've grown attatched to your little warrior tramp."   
  
Ares brows came to a point as he clenched his jaw. He leaned in close to Athena and whispered, "If I didn't know any better, I'd almost be proned to believe that you're jealous that your champion pales in comparison to mine."   
  
Hearing this, Athena wrenched her face away and cocked her head in unamusement. This caused Ares to smile in triumph as he pushed past her small form into the room. Ares groaned as he sat down at the grand table. The uneasiness he felt in concern to the upcoming battle continued to eat away within.   
  
The meeting proceeded. Talks of human nature, earthly delights, and all things concerning mortals were discussed. Small arguments arose as well as cheerful laughs at ridiculous propositions. Decrees were also passed, along with ideas concerning the growth of the Olympian order.   
  
After hours of deliberation, boredom and finally resolution, the meeting was at last drawn to a close. This prompted the representation of war to sigh with relief.   
  
Ares wanted to be back in his lair for the start of this battle and sure enough, he was. Upon conclusion of the discussion, Ares instantly teleported himself back to the Halls of War.   
  
He draped a leg and reclined within the mighty throne, a cup of ambrosia in one hand, fingers of the other running against his chin in contemplation. It was about to begin, the end of the worry and worry about the end.   
  
************************************************************************************************************************************   
  
Much time had past. Xena's legion had separated into their designated leagues, each carrying one of her banners. The darkened clouds continued to loom over head, while the wind had only continued to increase in intensity. Xena pushed her black hair out of her face and looked over to the soldier who carried her banner. He squinted his eyes to protect them against the stinging currents, but remained in control of the item he held. Xena turned her attention to it. The force of the wind caused the fabric to violently contort and flap as her cape did as well, causing a rhythmic harmony to play in conjuction with the sound of marching horses and armored men.   
  
Finally within view of the city of Tornul, Xena hoisted her hand to hault her troops. Blue eyes surveyed the site. The city walls were in excellent condition. Silver metal lined the corners, base and top and guards hoping to defend their city could be seen standing along the line. The gate to the city was closed and was made of pure steel. This could have meant major problems, however, Xena had expected this. If they couldn't draw the Royal Guard to open the gate to escape arrow attack, they would face something they couldn't shelter from within the city walls.   
  
Although all troops were in place for the attack, Xena continued to take in her surroundings before giving the signal. Trees and bushes grew near the perimeter of the city, yet not close enough to be used to get within. She could also tell that even though she could see the men atop the walls, they had yet to notice her. Xena knew what must be done. She needed them to turn their attention to her. Then with their backs turned they would be left defenseless to the men waiting patiently by on the mountain cliffs.   
  
Argo snorted as the first few drops of rain began to finally descend down to earth. A roll of thunder accompanied them as well as a brief flash of lightning. Xena breathed out in frustration as raindrops fell upon her face, rolling down her nose and spilling across her lips. This would cause to be a problem. The signal to alert the archers above required reflecting sunlight off of her sword. Black clouds made this impossible as they lingered over the orb, providing nothing but brief glimpses of its light.   
  
She would have to make do with what she could. Carefully, Xena calculated the sporadic display of lightning, timing its pattern of descent. After a short span of time she felt satisfied that she had successfully gotten the timing down. It was at this point she singled the troop behind her to ready themselves with a raised hand.   
  
The rain fell from the sky with greater consistency. Xena moved her hand to her brow, pushing back bangs that clung to her temples. She turned her head. A rain drop rolled down her nose and hung from the tip before falling down to her chest. Xena addressed the awaiting troop.   
  
"We are about to go into battle men. This isn't Frassos. We've come here with an intent purpose which must be served. Do what you must." At that Xena turned her head back toward the city causing rain soaked tresses to slap at her face. They quickly were dislodged as Argo lept forward. The war was about to begin.   
  
As the troop lunged forth and the impact of rain stung against oncoming faces. The men, both on foot and on horseback could not escape the upturned mud that flew from the heels of those that proceeded. The impact of hooves only caused the ground to lose even more fidelity, making those on horseback slow up their mounts into a collected gallop.   
  
Within a hundred yards of Tornul's mighty gate, Xena haulted her men. It was now that she raised her sword lengthwise between both hands and let out a scream that caused hearts to race in fear within the city walls. Her eyes were aflame with conquest as she scanned the sky for the expected crash of lightning. As the bolt descended from the clouds she angled her sword, reflecting its majestic light to the mountains where the archers took their cue.   
  
The Royal Guards, who remained transfixed upon the troop that stood waiting beyond the gate, were not aware of the mortal danger that lurked from behind. Arrows rained down from the sky, taking out man after man. Screams of shock and horror echoed from within Tornul.   
  
The archer attack served as the catalyst for the troop lead by Phantos to race in upon the scene. They waited amongst the west side of the city. The first onslaught of attack had begun and now it was only a matter of time before Tornul would submit to opening their gate.   
  
Within the walls, cries continued to ring out, yet the gate remained closed. More prompting would be necessary. Again, Xena raised her sword and captured the blaring light of another bolt to cue the archers above to use the next part of their arsenal.   
  
A torch could be seen, blazing with fire that withstood the falling rain. Clay jars filled with the solution that made up what was known as 'greek fire', were lit and tossed down into Tornul.   
  
A nearby soldier looked up questioningly at Xena who sat atop her mount, eyes transfixed on the site as it began to burn. The flames grew higher, not conceding to the pouring rain.   
  
"My princess, this was unexpected. What purpose does this serve other than to ruin all goods held within?!"   
  
Xena turned to the man with a knowing smirk held upon her face, "This is a jewel mining city and jewels don't burn."   
  
The answer struck the man, causing him to realize how inane the question he had voiced was. He turned attention back to the city now understanding just what was expected to happen.   
  
Xena looked back over the soldier, "That's right. If they won't come out by their own accord, we'll burn them out--regardless of the rain."   
  
As the words passed through her lips, the sound of metal creaking against metal rung out only to be overtaken by rumbles of thunder which echoed against the mountainside. The gate began to open, making Xena smile in what would be the first triumph in this game of warfare.   
  
"It's time!"   
  
  
  
Broken Bonds: The Conclusion   
  
  
  
Tornul's army spilled forth from the gates along with the simple patrons and families that called the city 'home'. The soldiers of the Royal Guard were armored impressively. Pleated blue capes, bronzed armor and jeweled swords. The common people also were draped in fine material. Silken togas began to cling to their forms as the rain settled down upon them in their attempt to run to safety. These were the few brave men and women who chose to stay within Tornul, for it seemed the rest had fled in the morn. The telling sign was the absence of children and the elderly.   
  
One thing did surprise the Warrior Princess. The King had chosen to remain. Atop an ivory mount he sat under the weight of brilliantly designed armor and head-dress. He almost appeared as though he were Roman nobility. The helmet he wore was crested with a bright plume of red feathers that blew relentlessly against the wind and rain. Regal and matured, he remained upon the idle mount, his white bearded chin upturned in snobbery. Xena responed with a sneering stare and a gleam of conquest in her eyes.   
  
Her eyes seeked for Jareth's old form. He had warned Xena of this. He had told her directly that if he could he would stop her. Now, here it was- the battle and she couldn't find him. She knew however, that Jareth was indeed there. He wasn't a coward, wouldn't run off with the elderly and the young. No, Xena knew it was none other than her old compatriot that had alerted Tornul to the impending attack and that somewhere, unseen, he lurked even still. He sought to bring about the end of her power consuming conquests and would fight till the bitter end.   
  
This was a time to push all emotion, regret and compassion to the furthest recesses of her being. Jareth had indeed warned her of this and she too had warn him as well. Within the solitude of the tent where he was shackled and confined, Xena had told this shadow of her past that not even he could stop her from continuing her campaign throughout Greece. The country was afire with her exploits. She would be it's absolute commander. Its ruler.   
  
She wouldn't directly seek Jareth out, although somewhere he waited, no doubt dressed as her enemy. No, instead she would work on the nameless that stood in her way. Perhaps by then she wouldn't need to raise her sword against the old man. Perhaps by then he'd already be out of the way...   
  
The Royal Guard now began to take formation. The troop lined up and pulled forth their sheilds. The men on horseback took to the front, the foot-soldiers behind. How glorious the sight was. Armor gleamed as lightening crashed down from above, capes swayed in the wind, stoic glances held fast.   
  
Xena's eyes turned to ice. Her teeth peered through from under her lips as she screamed out her war cry. With a firm hand she prompted Argo forward, sword readied, while her men followed in close pursuit. The same could be seen westward as Phantos also gave the order to proceed.   
  
Tornul's Royal Guard lept foward as their King dictated with nothing more than an extended sword directed toward their oppressors. Each army drew nearer, maneuvering desperately through the thickening mud that clung to every tread, every hoof. They pushed onward though, never ceasing to allow the opposition to gain more momentum.   
  
The colors of silver, black, burgandy, navy, and bronze collided in a spectacular array introduced by the sound of ringing metal and a roar of thunder. Horses shrieked their own cry of war as they now were compacted within the fray of battle. Sword against sword clashed sending the spray of rain drops forth from the sparking steel. In the distance lightning crashed through blackened clouds, providing the only true source of illumination other than Tornul itself. It wrestled with the fire that ran through its heart. The flames would not ebb to the insistent downfall of rain.   
  
Xena was in the midst of the war herself. Always the calculating warrior, she sought her opportunities. Argo's legs were becoming further incased in the deep mud, causing movement to be slowed. Yet, the mare continued to obey her rider's every order, rearing and striking out on the opponents who charged upon their own mounts.   
  
Xena's eyes stayed keen. Black hair stuck to her face, her mouth agape looking for a target. The glimmer of armor and weapons straining and thrusting between the two armies consumed the scene, yet she saw more. One of the enemy had become trapped, the soldier's boot encased with mud up past the ankle. Xena flared her nostrils and prompted Argo on, raising her sword as she neared her prey, only to bring it crashing down upon the man.   
  
Again she raised her sword and set Argo into motion, calling out her war cry as she found her next target, then the one after that and so on. Mercilessly she plowed on, the cries of agony and pain mute to her ears. Faces became shadowed and emotionless. She was the Destroyer of Nations, feeling nothing but euphoria while breaking the foundation of those who would dare oppose her. She was brutality personified.   
  
Thunder boomed across the weakening land, pulsating through the hearts of warriors. Sweat mixed with mud, mud with blood, smeared by rain. Xena's army fought on ruthlessly, feeding their lust for greed and power. Each man falling to their swords only fueling the fires within. The people of Tornul were game for slaughter. Their defenses weakened with each thrust of steel.   
  
Xena lunged off of Argo and was now on foot amongst the carnage. With all her might she trudged through the mud and screamed toward a lone archer waiting along the tree line.   
  
"NOW!!!!!!"   
  
Her shrill scream was taken as an order. The archer grasped at the flint rock held within a firm grasp, sparking it against the will of the rain and setting an arrow aflame. He rose muscular arms to the east and with the release of an expert hand, let the arrow fly.   
  
Xena now standing within the fray was rushed upon by two of Tornul's soldiers. With one hand she thrust and burried her sword in the first, only to then spin around and slit the throat of the second with the chakram which was gripped in the other hand. Her eyes burned with rage, her vocal cords omitting a predator like growl.   
  
It was then that from the east, Darphus lead the reserve troop to crush the opposition. They ran in from behind Tornul's line, causing what was left of their weary soldiers to be pushed further into the clutches of their former antagonists. At this point in time, it looked as though it would be a massacre.   
  
Drenched with sweat, Xena made her way toward where the King looked on. Forcefully she pulled her legs along, feeling the mud attempt to hold her fast within its thick depths. Still she pushed forward, gasping with each step, sheilding her eyes from the storm. It would only be a short time before Tornul had been brought to its knees and although the demise of the King wasn't necessary in this endeavor, she saw it as such in proclaiming it truly finished.   
  
But, something was unsettling as she closed in the distance separating them. Still the old man sat, making no attempt to flee and not standing by with personal guards. Xena's brow lowered at this, causing a trail of rain water to race down her nose and into her gasping mouth. Her ebony hair continued to slap at her face as she proceeded, burning with each stinging caress.   
  
Her eyes completely transfixed on their ruler, Xena was caught off guard as one of the Tornul soldiers caught her by the shoulders and threw her to the ground. Xena remained there a moment catching her breath, but as the man began to lower a double-edged sword upon her instinct took over. Her leg kicked upward, landing with a sizeable impact against the man's chest. He fell backward and as Xena rolled over onto her knees and steadied herself to stand, he had gotten up as well. Her sword and chakram remained in the mud at her feet, the opportunity to reclaim them not forthcoming as the soldier made another play for the warrior. Xena kicked the sword out of his hands, a gesture returned by the man backhanding her in the face causing a spray of blood to fly from her mouth.   
  
Xena's head remained turned to the side and her soaked black hair concealed her profile. The man smiled, feeling as though he would be able to finish her off with ease,   
  
"Xena, the Destroyer of Nations.....the Warrior Princess....Your army may have beaten Tornul this day. All the more pity that you won't get to enjoy it!"   
  
The man continued to grin, mocking her. This expression quickly turned into shock as Xena slowly turned her head back toward where he stood, a maniacal smile drawn across it, eyes wide in what seemed....enjoyment. She stepped close to the soldier, noticing the man recoil at her nearness. Before he could move she grabbed him by the throat and constricted her grip causing him to gasp in pain.   
  
Xena moved her lips to his ear and whispered, "Don't be so sure."   
  
She pulled her head back to look into fearful eyes before head-butting him. The soldier stumbled back a few steps. Regaining balance, he ran toward Xena and tried to back-hand her once more. This time she was ready and haulted his arm, pulling it down upon her knee as she thrust her leg upward breaking the appendage. He screamed out in agony, the bone protruding through skin. Xena bent over a moment, retrieving her weapons.   
  
"They put horses down for broken legs...why not soldiers for broken arms?" Xena mused. In this state she had no heart. All compassion was gone. Her sword now returned, she finished the soldier off.   
  
She surveyed the battle, seeing that as expected, Tornul was losing at horrific speed. Xena now felt comfortable in continuing her pursuit of their King. Again her eyes found him. Still he sat atop the white steed, unmoving. Rain poured down over him. The royal navy cape was soaked to the core- so weighted with water that it moved not when brushed by the wind's currents. It was as if he were waiting for her, sitting statuesque amidst brutal weather and sure enough--he was.   
  
Xena's feet slid about the unstable surface of ground, pushing ever closer to this perplexing foe. Her eyes held a ravenous glare, her eyelashes doused with drops of rain which fell from them as if in slow motion. Suddenly, they flickered skyward as her head tilted up. A bellowing roll of thunder roared across the stratosphere, bringing with it a voracious bolt of ligtning. The light crashed down right before the King's steed, causing the animal to rear. The noble collided into the punishing ground in a painful fall from grace.   
  
The warrior saw this as her opportunity and exerted her reserved energy to gain ground toward the fallen power. He raised his head, saw her coming for him and quickly got to his feet. Now standing, he dashed to the eastern wall of the city and out of sight of the battle.   
  
"Coward!" This was all Xena could manage to scream after him. The very idea of someone running from battle made her seethe even more with the need to conquer the noble-especially after he had the audacity to look down that arrogant nose at her impending attack.   
  
Before rounding the corner, she looked back at the on-going war. A smile played upon wet lips realizing the sounds of clashing swords were becoming nearly mute. Whereas her army appeared as great in number as they were pre-battle, those of Tornul were a scant few. The majority lined the ground, planted firm within the mud, their chests unmoving.   
  
Xena leaned back against the southern wall of Tornul, taking in a deep breath. She shuffled her feet along, making sure to keep contact between her back and the hard surface. Finally to the corner she paused and again drew a sharp intake of breath before stepping around to the eastern wall. It was then she felt a net fall upon her soaked body. Her reflexes caused her to slip and fall to the ground, feeling mud cake her bare legs. It had been a trap. There standing on either side of her crouched form were two of the Royal Guards and a few yards infront, their King.   
  
Xena remained on the ground, sneering up at her captors, "Well, isn't this a surprise."   
  
For her words she was greeted with a kick to the gut that sent her onto all fours as she groaned and coughed. She wouldn't concede though and shot them a glare of despise. The two guards looked to one another and chuckled in response to what they saw as Xena trying desperately to appear intimidating. They judged her wrong--oh, so very wrong.   
  
See, within her grasp she held firm the chakram. The men too occupied with congratulating one another on their success presented just enough time for Xena to escape. With strength fueled by loathing, she pushed the weapon against the rope bindings, slicing upward and pushing her body through.   
  
Freed, she stood between both men who now attempted to attack her. Xena ducked and kicked each man's legs from under him. They fell to the ground while she set her eyes onto their King. With a succession of dazzling back-flips Xena now stood behind the man, her sword pressed to his throat. Surprisingly, he made no denote of fear within her grasp.   
  
The two soldiers now stood and began to make their way to her. They raised their hands as if in submission, but Xena didn't buy it. Keeping a firm hold of the old man, she launched her chakram. The object hit both marks, returning to her left hand in a blood slickened jerk.   
  
Xena leaned her head against the shoulder of the man before her and pushed her lips toward his ear, "Well, you most assuredly are a gracious host King-but I'm sorry to tell you--the party's over."   
  
As the words passed, Xena went to pull the sword across throat only to freeze upon hearing the man begin to speak.   
  
"Oh Xena. I regret to inform you that the King has already left."   
  
Blue eyes grew wide in anger as Xena stepped back from the man. She planted her feet firmly shoulder length apart in battle stance. Her eyes stayed transfixed on the figure as he began to turn around and while doing so, he pulled the faux white beard from his chin.   
  
She sneered in pure disgust, "Jareth.."   
  
He walked over to one of the fallen soldiers, picking up the dead man's sword only to then make his way back to where Xena awaited.   
  
"That's right Xena. We were sure to get the real King out of Tornul hours ago--along with the women, children and elderly. I told you I'd stop you!"   
  
She began to circle him, never removing her stare, "Yet, it is only NOW that you choose to pick up a sword."   
  
"I so wanted to fight your thugs off, but we knew it'd be a losing battle regardless."   
  
Xena smirked at this, "So, you chose to rather use yourself as bait in this little trap. I must say- it too was a waste of time." She pointed to the fallen soldiers.   
  
Jareth now shook his head and stared her straight in the eye. "We had to try. Tornul was a lost cause but, if we could capture you--well, then all the better for the greater good."   
  
"The 'greater good'??" Xena scoffed, "whatever does that mean. You're just a sympathetic old fool!"   
  
Jareth took a step toward her and grabbed her arm, "Perhaps I am....for I still believe you are one of the most caring and compassionate people I have ever known. I know you can be that person again--if you'd only TRY!"   
  
Xena wrenched her arm away and clenched her jaw, "That person died the day Cortese's shadow darkened the plains of Amphipolis."   
  
Her face held a look of complete hate as the name of the man she blamed for shaping her into this passed through her lips. Jareth sighed and looked briefly to the ground before returning a sympathetic gaze back to her.   
  
"Xena, we were all there. I know what it was like. I also know that your mother loves you dearly- and you dishonor her by doing this."   
  
The warrior got into Jareth's face, seething with anger, "WHAT would you know of my mother!"   
  
"A lot more than you think..." The old man stared into Xena's blue eyes, trying to calm the rage that burned within her.   
  
"Just what is that supposed to mean?"   
  
Jareth shifted weight onto another foot, "Xena, when I told you that I thought of you as a daughter.....I meant it......."   
  
She stared at him a moment before shaking her head and walking toward the nearby bushes to lean against a tree that neighbored them. Jareth called out to her and followed.   
  
"Xena, your mother and I were inlove. I don't know how it happened, or why. It just started off as me keeping her company-as a friend-while Atrius was away at war." Jareth sighed, "that man was always at war. If not on the battlefield, then with himself and even worse your mother."   
  
She had kept her stare toward the distant fields, not daring to look at the man who spoke such painful words.   
  
"What are you trying to say?"   
  
"It was while Atrius was away fighing yet another war, when your mother and I finally gave into what we felt for one another..I found out only weeks later that she was with child--with you."   
  
Xena gasped a moment and again shook her head, "No..you lie!"   
  
"When Atrius came back- he had no reason to suspect the child wasn't his. Before he had left to war, he had forced himself upon your mother..."   
  
At hearing this she tried desperately to stifle any and all emotion and then looked down to the ground.   
  
"For years, no one suspected a thing. But, then one night Atrius returned home in a drunkun stupor after being summoned away to the Halls of War. Someone there told him of Cyrene's infidelity and so he was set on taking out revenge---the rest is difficult to hear."   
  
Her mind reeled with agony. She felt so betrayed by everything she ever thought was truth. Not only was she being confronted with stories of her mother's adultery, but it broke what was left of her heart to hear that it seemed Ares knew all about it, yet never uttered a whisper.   
  
Xena looked at her sword, frowned and began to take out her angst on the tree she had been leaning against, carving into its thick bark with each whack and sending splatters of rain in every direction as they gave way to the steel's impact.   
  
"No! No!!!!!!! Why are you telling me this!? Why now!?" Xena began to feel the tears well up in her eyes, yet she continued on in her questioning, "So, YOU are my father?! Do you know this for fact?!"   
  
Jareth shook his head, "No, not for fact. It's either myself, or was indeed Atrius. We may never know for sure-but Xena, whether or not I'm your real father I will ALWAYS look to you as a daughter."   
  
She sneered at Jareth's declaration, "Tell me, daddy--is it normal to want to kill your daughter?"   
  
He grew pale at this, "Xena, no- I never wanted to kill you. I wouldn't have let them kill you. I wanted to stop you because I knew if you'd only listen, I could get you to change!"   
  
"Change?! Now? After all this time? WHY didn't you ever tell me then?"   
  
"Because, Cyrene swore me to secrecy. I told you I loved her, and I still do--but, if by me finally telling about our past together- my daughter could be saved from herself--it was a chance I was finally ready to take."   
  
She couldn't tell if the first tear had finally ran down or if it was simply the rain beating down upon her face. By the sounds of it, the war had since long been over--she had her victory--yet, she experienced nothing but emptiness.   
  
Jareth moved to hold her, his back now to the bushes. Xena cringed, "DON'T TOUCH ME!"   
  
She weakly pushed against the old man, but he wouldn't obey. Contrary to what she screamed out, Xena submitted to the embrace. The hand that had played lead in the art of destruction now loosened as her sword fell to the ground. Her body wracked with cold and pain, she burried her head in his shoulder and let the tears run.   
  
"I love you, Xena."   
  
She had waited so long to hear those words spoke to her by another. She had never heard them before except from her brother Lyceus. She moved her head from the nape of his neck and looked into warm eyes, only to find them suddenly grow cold as he grunted in pain. Xena's blue orbs widened in confusion and it was then she felt the very tip of a sword pressing into her chest. Jareth began to grow limp in her arms. The shock of what was happening caused her strength to flee. She felt him slip from her grasp to the muddied ground below--her eyes continuing to stare down into his as they grew lifeless.   
  
Xena peered down in disbelief. There Jareth stayed, a sword stuck through his back. Her eyes moved to the bushes infront of her. What she saw caused her mouth to fall agape. The man she had killed the previous day, Thallus, now stood before her, grinning from ear to ear.   
  
She couldn't move. She couldn't do anything but stare. Thallus stepped forth from the bush and bent down to the fallen man. He placed a foot upon his back and pulled out the sword, now covered in blood.   
  
"Now----it's your turn!"   
  
******************************************************************   
  
Within the Halls of War, Ares had watched the entire battle. In the beginning he could do nothing but smile as he watched his chosen work with expertise. Making man after man bend to her will, her strength.   
  
Still he kept watchful eye as she exacted revenge upon those who stood in her way. The nameless soldiers who desperately tried to defend their homeland. Proving those wrong who dared to underestimate her power.   
  
It wasn't until she had faced the supposed King that Ares' heart began to beat with worry instead of awe. He felt something was not right. Listening into their conversation, war's heart sank. Ares sensed Xena's feelings of betrayal and hurt. This caused him to feel a great pain within his mighty chest.   
  
Now, he stared on as Xena stood over the lifeless body of Jareth of Amphipolis. Ares truly did not know if he was indeed her father, nor did it matter in the long run in the Olympian's opinion. What mattered was that Xena was now in mortal danger. Ares never thought he'd see the day when the Warrior Princess would freeze, but there she was unmoving as Thallus stepped closer.   
  
"Xena, snap out of it! Grab your sword!" Ares shouted at the portal, which he watched with disbelief.   
  
But remarkably, it was as if she had heard Ares' pleas. Xena's eyes finally moved from Jareth's dead form and she lunged to the ground, retrieving her sword.   
  
Her back turned, Thallus kicked the warrior. She flew foward toward the tree, but managed to place her feet upon the trunk and flip. Now it was she who stood behind her opponent. Xena kicked him against the joint of the knee, causing his leg to break.   
  
Thallus cried out in agonizing pain as he fell onto one leg. Xena then walked to the front of the ex-soldier.   
  
"How is it that you aren't in Tartarus!?" The tears that had fallen just minutes ago had since been washed away by the rain. Now, all that remained was a chilling gaze.   
  
Ares watched on and cringed. He knew that Thallus was a coward. He knew that the man was about to tell Xena the horrible truth. He knew that she wouldn't understand. Again he looked to the portal. In it the ex-soldier grimaced in pain.   
  
"It was Ares!" Thallus cried out.   
  
The man's voice was snuffed though. For as soon as war's name was uttered. Xena clenched her jaw and screamed out,   
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"   
  
Her body spun round as her sword made contact with Thallus' neck, severing the man's head from his body. Her eyes remained closed, squeezed tightly together, her mouth turned down in shame and loathing. Her face was upturned toward the sky. Rain fell upon it. A mournful roll of thunder resonated in her ears. Xena collapsed to the ground on bended knees, her sword lazily held in her hand.   
  
Ares continued to watch on, although it caused such pain to do so. He lowered his head in shame as he watched Xena crawl over to Jareth's dead body. Her once brilliantly beautiful cape was now covered with mud and tattered. Xena reached to the top of her shoulder guards and unclapsed the item from them.   
  
She looked down into Jareth's face. Her heart wrenched finding that his eyes still gazed upward. Once filled with compassion, warmth and even love, they now were glazed over and did not blink as the rain fell upon them. Xena gasped a moment and tossed her head to the side, rubbing away a new onslaught of tears. Her hand shakily extended as she gently ran it down the old man's face, closing his eyes. It was then she covered his body with her cape.   
  
Ares face lowered as the light of the aether consumed his Olympian form, taking him from within the Halls of War to where Xena sat in the down pouring rain.   
  
She sensed his presence right away. Her expression turned from that of sorrow to one of betrayal. Ares had promised her so many things: conquest, power, glory. She wanted all of these things, yet what she had wanted more than anything else was to be loved by him. There had come a point when she gave-up on hearing him speak those words and still she couldn't let go. Sitting next to Jareth's limp form, all she could feel for Ares was contempt.   
  
"Come to tell me more lies? To use me? To break me down till I'm nothing? Oh-wait- I'm nothing right now anyway- convenient!" Xena wouldn't turn her head to look at him.   
  
Ares paused and stared at the scene. He could not fathom what these feelings that raced through him were,   
  
"Xena, I never meant to hurt you."   
  
"Hurt me!? You've destroyed me!!!!" Xena snapped back. Her eyes burned as another tear fell.   
  
Ares shifted from foot to foot. This was the first time in his never-ending life that he felt remorse. "You don't understand what was at stake. This was decreed from the Fates!"   
  
Xena mockingly chuckled, "I don't understand? Well, nice to know you think so highly of me. Then again, you kept a major secret from me too...I guess you see me as simply incompetent!"   
  
Ares took one step closer, still far away enough as to not cause Xena to recoil. "I wasn't the one who told."   
  
Now, Xena finally wrenched her head to face him. "Who told WHAT!?"   
  
"That night so long ago in the Halls of War, Atrius had been summoned. It was not my order, however. It was Athena, my sister. She had seen what promise you had in becoming my chosen warrior and therefore felt inclined to tell your father of your mother's infidelity."   
  
Xena whispered as she gazed down, "My father?" The warrior then looked back up at her mentor, "My father.... What a lucky girl I am. Seems as though I had two. So, do I get to pick? Not that it matters- both are dead!"   
  
Ares face turned sullen. "Xena, who your father was doesn't matter in the grand scheme of things. You are who you are based on-"   
  
"What? Based on WHAT~!? Revenge? Hate? Carnage? EMPTINESS?! Ares, you've taken away from me the only person other than my brother that's claimed to love me."   
  
He licked his lips and shook his head. "Xena, I didn't mean to betray you. I'm sure he meant a lot to you, but what could I do? The fates told me that if Jareth wasn't brought down, you would meet your end. By their decree one of you had to die for the other to keep on and I wasn't about to let my prized warrior go. They told me that if you were made aware of this or if I personally carried it out that it would only ensure your end anyway. So, I brought back Thallus- who died because of Jareth. I did it to save your life! Don't you see!? I did this for you!"   
  
Xena stood at this and stepped up into Ares face, "I don't want you doing anything else for me ever again. It's over, Ares. You and me, are over."   
  
He couldn't believe what he was hearing. The first being to ever prompt some sort of emotion within him was turning HER back on him? Never had he been rejected by a mortal. Ares felt the immortal blood that ran within him begin to boil.   
  
"You, are telling ME, it's over?! Why you over confident MORTAL! Don't you realize that you are nothing without me?! Do you realize that you will be completely forgotten with the passing of time? Time *is* fleeting Xena. Don't you ever forget that! So, go on then! Without me-you are NOTHING!" As the last word past, a crackling bolt of lightning crashed to the ground in the distance.   
  
Xena couldn't help but cringe at hearing these things. As much as she despised what he'd done, she couldn't erase what she had felt for so long. Now he dismissed her as if it all was meaningless. All the conquests, the love making, everything.   
  
"You may think what you will, but I will continue. My army has won against Tornul this day and my campaign for Greece will carry on. The name of Xena will NOT be forgotten. You just won't be part in it anymore."   
  
She held forced back tears and reached to her side. Pulling the chakram, her most prized gift off its clasp.   
  
Ares gazed on at her as she did this. He swallowed back hard, already aware of what it was she was doing. As soon as he had spoken those words to her, he wanted desperately to take them back. Ego wouldn't allow it though.   
  
Xena rose the chakram in her hands, the rain beading upon the glorious weapon. She stared at her eyes' reflection in the metal a moment. Then closing her them, she pressed the object to her lips before staring back at Ares. She extended the chakram toward him.   
  
"Take it."   
  
Ares stared down at the weapon. So beautiful, yet deadly- just as Xena. He paused and set his gaze back to her, a blank expression on his face.   
  
"I told you to take it."   
  
Xena wearily stared at the Olympian. The rain continued to fall even on Ares' immortal form. He just continued to stand there, blank. She couldn't take the tension anymore and as if in slow motion, the chakram fell from her hand and into the mud at Ares' feet. With wavering steps, Xena turned her back and walked away.   
  
******************************************************************   
  
The day had long since past and with it the raging storm. The embers of the funeral pyre slowly died out. Yet, the wind seemed to still carry on it the mourning melody of the dirge Xena had sung over Jareth's body.   
  
Camp had been set up my her legion of mighty soldiers. The precious jewels which they fought ruthlessly for had since been stored away. They now celebrated with drunken merriment, content with their spoils of war. All except one.   
  
Within the large tent in the center of camp no candle-light flickered. Not a sound was uttered. Xena had retired to her makeshift bed trying to drown out the pain from her conciousness. It was something she could not bear to feel. Her eyes were sealed shut with dried tears, their path still streaked upon her face. In this state of slumber she felt not a thing, only rest.   
  
The dazzling glow of the aether briefly illuminated the spot. From it stepped Ares, a look of forlorn upon his handsome face. Hesitently, he moved to her resting form, momentarily closed his eyes and breathed out. He sat upon the bed and gently placed the chakram upon her chest. Ares paused and ran a hand through her black mane. Slowly, he leaned down and kissed her lips, tasting the salt of dried tears.   
  
Ares gazed once more at this regal beauty and stood. In the most delicate of whispers he breathed out, "I could never forget you, my Queen."   
  
************************************************************************************************************************************   
  
"The aether consumed me then. I didn't realize what I was feeling at the time-but it was pain. The most brutal kind. My heart ached and I felt alone and empty. I just could not understand why. All my existence had been based on war and war alone. At that time, it wasn't even thinkable that anything other than battle could inspire such emotion within me. And I threw it away on vanity."   
  
Ares ran a hand through Xena's black tresses. All night he'd sat awake with her. Together they recounted the agonizing day that they had parted ways. He breathed out in old regret and looked down into her staring eyes.   
  
"When I found out years later that my father was infact Atrius, I didn't want to accept it. Atrius was my birth father, but Jareth...Jareth was so much more. The time it took for me to accept the Fates' part in the whole thing was considerable. I couldn't let go of my hate, but then I finally realized that you did what you did to protect me. You had no choice essentially...and for so long I didn't want to believe that. I wanted to blame someone and so, I pointed the finger at you even though you were only trying to save my life. When I woke up that morning..I couldn't believe that you'd brought it back-especially after what had happened. That day I knew that you would always be a part of me, something I couldn't ignore. Even when you were at your worst, you never left my heart." Xena confessed.   
  
"Never again will I be so blind, Xena. I promise you this. You are my everything and it was through you that I saw where my truth path led. I love you, Xena-with every fibre of my being."   
  
She rose a hand to his face and pulled him to her lips. After parting she smiled deeply.   
  
"I know, Ares. I love you too. You were always right. We were and are destined to be together and I can't imagine my life without you. I needed you for so long before even realizing what it was that I needed you for. In the very beginning I thought it was power, but then it became clear that all I truly desired was your love."   
  
This time he pulled Xena close, passionately kissing her. They continued to indulge in their loving gestures when the sound of horses neighing caught their attention.   
  
Xena quietly chuckled, "Sounds like they're hungry."   
  
"Yes, I suppose you're right. It's nearly dawn." Ares smirked. "I guess I'll go tend to them."   
  
"Well, if you don't mind...."   
  
Ares snickered at this, "No, not at all. I'm getting the hang of this-don't you worry."   
  
With that, he stood and dressed. Xena stretched within the bed and looked to the mantle above the fire place. There, hung ever so beautifully was Ares once powerful sword encircled by her chakram.   
  
"Almost everything you once knew, no longer stands. Yet our bond never severed, merely changed into what it was meant to be all along." Xena spoke out while staring at the intertwined weapons, each seemingly balancing out the other.   
  
He leaned back toward her and stroked her hair, "Xena, with you I can face anything. I was born to this world eons ago, but my heart remained dormant until the day you stepped into my life. The era of the Olympian reign may be over, my body now mortal flesh and blood--but, what I carry within my heart is eternal."   
  
"Ares, through this love we are immortal."   
  
Xena raced a hand down his arm and ran her fingers over the intricate bracelet that adorned it. She too wore a matching chain of silver. The ornaments represented their marriage, but also their eternal bond to one another and most importantly- everlasting love.   
  


The End


End file.
